


Life Is...

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anaconda, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Hiddlesconda, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Profanity, Sadness, Secrets, THERE WILL BE HIDDLES SEX, Tactile Telepathy, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Violence, struggles, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Tommy dear it’s Delilah she’s back in the hospital. She slit her arms open. She was drugged up. On ritalin or something like that. The doctors are talking about putting her in a psych ward to detox. We can’t take her in because of Lucille and baby Mina. Can …can you please help her? Take her in for a small while? She always listens to you. Oh this is all my fault…I’m such a terrible mother.” Though Aunt Agatha’s voice went quiet Tom could hear her sniffling as she made to hang up the phone.

Delilah Violet Skane, had been his best female friend for so many years. But one day she went wild. Just snapped and started drinking and taking drugs, there were rumors flying that’d she gotten with a lot of men and stolen things as well. The stealing had been proven but not wether or not she was a virgin or at least not promiscuous. 

Anytime she was caught or well found passed out and then hospitalized the moment she woke she was showered, dressed in whatever she managed to steal from the gift shops or nurses lounge/locker area. Of course taking their money and whatever she could as well. And then no one could find her. 

Tom had been sick with worry for the longest time, he even often went out searching for her in the beginning, but then his acting career picked up, he couldn’t get away couldn’t hunt her down. 

Delilah was such a vibrant, crazy, excitable girl in the years before she had become a teenager, he used to call her Vee, only he was allowed, his mind reeled as he went through his house hiding the knives and any other thing she could use to harm herself. Or to be honest himself. He was known the world over for being a good kind and sweet man. Maybe he sounded shallow but he felt he could get to her. Like he should have when this all began. 

His stomach twisted at the sound of his phone ringing.

It was Luke. 

They talked for a while and Tom said he was going to have a family friend from childhood visiting and they were going to spend Tom’s free time catching up while said friend was in town. Luke being who he was barraged Tom with many questions, repeatedly asking if it was a female. Tom lied…he hated it but Luke would just blow the situation up and worry. So he said The person’s name was Skane which wasn’t entirely a lie. 

Luke went to say more but there was another call beeping in and it was Delilah’s sister this time Lucille. Tom quirked a brow. Lucy never contacted him. She hated him and for some god awful reason blamed him for Vee’s descent in to mania. He gave Luke a quick goodbye before pecking his screen to switch calls. 

“Thomas it’s time you fix what you caused.” Before Tom could even respond the line went dead. She’d hung up on him. He took a deep breath and counted to fifty before exhaling slowly. It took three repeats to clear his mind. He’d damn well fix this and discover what set her to this. Were he a more ill tempered man he might have called Lucille back and told her that perhaps her pigheaded, snobbish ways, and inflated self importance were what sent Delilah running. He wasn’t that type of person though. He’d never be so cruel. He felt bad for even thinking such foul things. 

Grabbing his jacket and helmet Tom left his apartment, he sent a text to Agatha’s phone asking where precisely she was being held. The reply was instant, the exact address and room number, Information he needed to give to prove he had permission from the biological family to take charge of Delilah. Then six other texts thanking him, praising him and telling him he was a good soul. He focused on he directions, and instructions. 

Apparently Aunt Agatha had even went so far as to lie about his identity and let the nurses and doctors know that Cousin Edward Hastings would use a special code word “oligarchy” to let them know it was him, and that her daughter Delilah would only go with him if she thought he was busting her out. He rolled his eyes revving the engine. He decided on the motorcycle because she loved them, and she’d be able to have the wind in her hair. He absently wondered what color it was this time round.


	2. Hey There Delilah

Delilah struggled kicking and screaming, tears streaming down her face, her eyeliner and heavy makeup running with the mix of tears and sweat, they were putting her in restraints, tying her down to a hospital bed, she screamed louder her voice already raw, she could taste blood. 

“FUCKING CUNTS! FUCKING COCK SUCKING, PUKE SACKS! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!!” She bellowed, fighting the restraints, it was so loud here so loud and they’d pumped her stomach, she was sober, completely sober, god it was so, so fucking loud, her head was splitting open. How could they let this shit go on. Why didn’t they just let her die. Then there’d be silence and peace. Silence was all she’d ever wanted. “Let me go! LET ME GO, LET ME GO!!!” Her voice was breaking, her throat felt tight from the abuse she was putting herself through. 

They weren’t even going to sedate her. No matter how much she screamed and cursed they weren’t going to put her under, where the voices couldn’t reach her. Oh gods their thoughts were so loud so obnoxious, the doctors and nurses and other staff all talked shit and looked down on her in their minds, they didn’t know anything, No one did. 

She needed the pills the drugs it kept the voices out, made it easier sometimes. This last time though she’d taken to much and sliced herself open, her sister had called her on the cellphone her family paid for. She was saying nice things like come home for the holidays blah, blah, blah, but in her mind she repeatedly thought Delilah should just kill herself. Stop ruining every ones lives, that she’d never should have been born. 

That was the final tipping point. She hung up snapped the phone in half and swallowed all her roommates pills, along with her own stash, and cut up the length off her forearms. It was then that her fucking roommate slut that she was came home with a piece of chicken shit guy that freaked out and called the cops and 911. They stitched her up on scene no anesthetic, bandaged her and forced her to throw up, what they could get her to. They blasted through the streets to the hospital and pumped her stomach. 

She’d woken up handcuffed, her mother there sobbing, and spiraling in to misery in her thoughts, Delilah screamed all manner of obscenities to chase her mother off. It wasn’t her mums fault, but she couldn’t sit there listening to the tears and self loathing from her mother.

Agatha had apologized repeatedly, Delilah screaming for her to leave. She was so useless and pathetic, but she couldn’t just tell people her secret. Then she’d be put away somewhere she couldn’t escape from. She wasn’t crazy! She knew that’s how everyone saw her but should she really tell the truth they’d never believe anything else. She’d not have another chance to end the misery. 

She thrashed harder, only giving up when she felt her lungs tighten in the tell tale sign of a panic attack, her mind zeroing in on the orderly glaring at her. ‘Scrawny bitch, they ain’t going to give ya nothing no matter how loud ya scream, they just goin’ let ya pass out on your own, stupid fucking cousin of yours best get here soon. Tired of you screaming.’

Delilah shook her head clearing it as best she could, she didn’t have any cousins. Only her niece Mina. And she herself had no kids. Her mothers, brother was shooting blanks. This guy was a moron. Unless, she felt hope swelling inside her. Unless one of her friends were rescuing her. This thought helped her fall in to in to a restless sleep. The restraints keeping her from tossing and turning to much...


	3. Lie To Me/Breaking His Heart

Tom pulled into the parking garage, leaving his helmet with his cycle. He picked up the clothes he’d bought on the way, hoping they were her size. He maneuvered through the hospital. Meeting the ward’s head Doctor. “I’m Edward Hastings, here to take charge of Delilah Skane. My cousin. I’m meant to tell you the password is oligarchy.” Pink dusted his cheeks. He felt like an idiot. 

The Doctor nodded, relief sagging his shoulders. “I am severely glad to see you sir. She didn’t stop screaming till she passed out. The other patients are all very agitated, she bloodied a female nurses nose, we had to restrain her.” The doctor loosened his tie, hands shaking, heart pounding. 

Tom’s eyes widened. He apologized profusely for the violence and poor behavior of his “Cousin” He followed the Doctor to the ward, and all the way to right outside her private room. She was unconscious, not moving barely breathing, it was terrifying, she looked nothing like the girl he grew up with, she was in dire need of food. He thanked the Doctor before reminding him that he needed to look like he’d snuck in to get her. 

The Physician slipped Tom the key card, hurrying off to handle the less scary patients. Scrubbing a hand down his face the famed actor slipped inside, standing over his friend. Baby girl how did you get this way? He thought to himself, she wasn’t going to hurt him at least he hoped not. He gently undid all her bindings, scooting in behind her to sit her up. “Delilah sweetie?” Tom shook her gently.

Delilah screamed, jolting awake, she felt heat, the warmth of another body behind he, she dizzily whipped herself around to face the person already knowing from his thoughts who she would see, she didn’t believe it. She sobbed throwing her arms around his shoulders, “Oh fuck oh my gods Tommy! What…How’d you get in here. You aren’t my cousin!” She gasped. “YOU lied to the Doctors!?” She frowned probing his mind. He was thinking of her mother and that he was forced to lie and that he only truly wanted to help her. 

She saw the memories of the bullshit her sister had said to him and the nasty things he thought about Lucille. He was such a good man. He lied for her, but he was going to lie to her as well. She saw the conversation with the Doctor and the ones that had taken place between him and her mother. He was meant to try and fix her. She whimpered. She knew admitting this knowledge meant he wouldn’t take her with him. She wanted out. Tom was taking her away for a while. 

Tom smiled softly. “Hey there Delilah.” He remained seated even when she frowned at him. “I got you some clothes. Let’s get outta here before the Doctor notices, I snagged his passkey.” He flashed the card before her eyes. 

Delilah cringed as he continued to lie to her. He was a good actor indeed, in his mind he kept repeating to himself that she needed to be safe and she’d be safe with him. He was convincing himself that lying was ok, but failing miserably. He felt such deep guilt for not speaking the truth to her. She played along, “How do we get out? They’re going to notice me…” She trailed off her throat sore, body stiff.

Tom smiled softly, “I brought you a change of clothes, honey. I think they’ll fit.” His eyes were on hers, looking concerned. Sweetheart what happened to you? He thought. I’m such a failure for not helping you sooner. His thoughts were like knives in her heart.

Without a thought she answered his. “You aren’t a failure. Stop being a baby.”

The much taller man blinked in confusion, “how’d you know what I was thinking?” He asked turning away to give her a modicum of privacy. 

Delilah stiffened and coughed lying easily. “You got a hero complex wider then my sisters ass.” She giggled before coughing again. “Jeez I’m so thirsty. Stupid whitecoats can’t give a girl some water.”

Hiddleston blushed. “That’s not a very nice thing to say, Dee.” He combed his fingers through his hair. “Besides I play the villain Loki. That’s not very heroic at all.”

“First don’t call me Dee. I fucking hate that. Second I know you have heard AND seen the fanfiction all these mental fangirls write about you and Loki. I’ve seen the interviews a time or two. Most think you have a dark rough naughty side”

Tom blushed, “Just get dressed honey.” His hands stuffed in his pockets he rocked on his feet a bit.

“I’m already dressed. It fits. Should I be concerned that you got my exact size? Even though I was chubbier last time you saw me in person.” She eyed him warily seeing if he’d admit to lying or not. Only way he’d know she was thinner was if her mother told him. Which she knew she had. He was trying so hard for her. Tom simply didn't lie. He hated to.

Tom bit his lip for a moment, before he decided that he wasn't going to lie "I...might have had help with your measurements" he admitted with a shrug "Doesn't matter though, the sooner we get you home the better" he said simply, "Are you hungry? we could get food on the way" he offered with a slight smile.

Delilah blinked stupidly "You...what?" She was actually stunned, she hadn't expected outward honesty in this regard, she looked away allowing the curtain of faded blue hair to hide her face, she shook. "You... my mother..." She held her head taking deep slow breaths. "Food yeah sounds good. s'pose their just going to let us leave yeah?”

Tom nodded "Your cousin has signed you out" he said simply with a grin "Now i am technically the one looking after you, so...yeah, they'll let us leave" he said simply opening the door for her "what are ya hungry for? there's a Chinese place that delivers to my place all the time, or...we could do Thai, or Italian?" he offered curiously.

Chewing her bottom lip, Delilah wanted to hold him close, he was trying so hard not to bombard her with questions, but in truth he was, he had this habit or tick that when ever he was curious the question or questions circled rapidly. "Can we... stop at a shop so I can get hair dye? Need more blue. Not hungry Babe" She stepped out side pulling her hair back, hooking her arms around Tom who wasn't much taller. She let loose a sweet laugh and ignored the orderlies who were confused by the change in her.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom nodded, sliding an arm around her "Sure, Blue hair dye it is" he smiled warmly, taking her out of the hospital and offering her the second helmet to his bike "Figured you'd prefer this, it would give ya the chance to feel the wind rushing over you" he grinned, moving to get on the bike and put his helmet on

Forgetting herself she squealed excitedly snatching the helmet, she pulled it on and shrugged her jacket off stuffing in the cubby under the seats. "You are a genius!" She fought to ignore the swelling panic in her mind, a blush crept up her neck and face when she heard Tom cooing at her in his mind.

Tom chuckled softly "Hold on tight now dear...can't have you flying off now can we?" he purred playfully before he revved the engines and began to drive toward the hair salon near his place. They sold every color of hair dye imaginable, and at decent prices (not to mention the hair dye was stellar quality.)

Delilah hugged Tom tightly. "Thank you" She held him tightly but when a long stretch came up with no turns she squeezed her thighs on his harder and spread her arms like she was flying

Tom smiled, loving how she felt safe enough to do such things. He wished she could remain that way, though he knew that there was too much going on for either of them to realistically believe that was possible. 

When they arrived at the shop he parked and smiled slightly "Anything you want is on me" He said with a smile "my treat" he added "Call it...all the missed birthdays" he added with a chuckle.

A tremor wracked Delilah's body that nearly sent her to the floor, maybe food was a good idea, not that she'd admit it. More food she had the more energy she had. No thanks. "Don't worry about missed birthdays, babe." She ruffled her tangled hair.

Tom's thoughts reached her and she had to bite her inner cheek to not comfort him, it wasn't going to lead to anything good. Walking slightly behind him she shoved a few things in her pockets, no one saw her she could hear their minds, it was getting overwhelming.  
Tom didn't notice, though honestly if he had he'd be the type to just overpay and tell the teller to keep the change, rather than alert them that Delilah stole anything. He hummed softly "So it looks like they have Electric Blue, Dark Blue, Pastel Blue...something called Freedom Blue...which seems to have glitter in the dye...and there's this grey-ish blue as well" he told Delilah with a smile.

"Jesus fuck" She murmured. "This is mental. Huge selection." She rested her head on Tom's shoulder, nuzzling him for comfort. "Here's a bit of advice, babe, NEVER get any products with glitter in them, otherwise you'll wind up with it in your buttcrack six months from now no matter how much you wash and scrub.”

Tom chuckled "I was actually going to mention that, as I did a role a few months ago where I had to wear glitter, and I swear I'm still finding it in weird places in my house...and all over me" he shrugged and smiled, nuzzling her lightly as his arm slid around her gently "this place has the biggest selection in town of all the colors" he commented "With the highest quality dye" he added

A shiver ran down her spine at their familiar closeness. It had been years... So many years since she'd let him see her let him near her. His thoughts had mellowed out to honesty, with a snort she hugged him in return. "I saw that one! Haha Jaimi and I snuck in a theater, she was dying over ya, me I was amazed...and proud..." She blushed a bit. "I'll go with electric blue...no I'm not some pet project and this isn't fucking My Fair Lady!" She turned on the sales girl near by, forgetting herself for a moment and snapped at the woman's thoughts, she picked up a tissue pack and tossed it at her before storming out leaving Tom gawking.

Tom gawked slightly, wondering where that outburst had come from. Surely she hadn't known what that woman was thinking...he pushed those thoughts away and followed her after paying and apologizing to the woman, leaving her a bit of a tip just to make sure things were...even. 

Once he got back on the bike, he smiled at Delilah "Anything else you wanna pick up before we head back?" he asked curiously "I think I'm gonna order some takeout when we get home, I'm hungry" he added with a shrug.

Delilah looked at her feet. "Sorry about that." She crossed her arms. It was so loud she had to struggle to keep her voice low. "I'm just stressed out. Best if we go home...." She hugged herself a moment longer then wrapped her arms around Tom, the second she did she relaxed into him.

Tom nodded, driving toward his place "I got your room set up this morning, It's been a while but I think I hit the mark" He grinned as he turned off the bike once he parked it at his place. 

He had set up her room in her favorite colors (and had even dug out her favorite Pikachu plush which he had managed to salvage before her mother could sell it or give it away.) He knew it wasn't much, but he wanted her to feel at home at least.

Delilah's hands came to her mouth stifling a gasp, she burst into happy tears diving on the bed with a oomph she snatched up the stuffed doll hugging it tightly. "Oh my god! OH WOW! Hahahaha" She kicked her legs, sticking her nose in the plush bright yellow doll, snuggling him close. "I... I haven't even thought of him since I left! Oh Tom, babe, how did you keep Pudge safe and solid all these years" 

She rolled around feeling like a happy child, she leapt from the bed hugging the doll and pounced Tom, burying her face in his chest, dancing in his embrace. "You are the most wonderful, best, amazing man alive!" She giggled.

Tom smiled slightly "I found him by accident actually" He answered, hugging her tightly "Your mom was having a garage sale, and I found him and kept him, figured you wouldn't want Pudge going to anyone else" he smiled "there are a few other things from our childhoods here too, little nick knacks and things" he admitted 

"I hope the colors for the room are right, I mean...I don't know if green and blue are still your favorites, but...it's a start at least" he added

Speaking into his chest she sighed. "Damn, she sold my shit... guess it's to be expected... Lucille probably got her to do it that bitch" Turning to the room with her back resting against Tom she saw a few of the things from their childhood that he'd gotten her and things they got together, different holidays and birthdays. 

"Obviously I still love green and blue" Bumping her ass back into him, she slid past him to the living room, grabbing the hair dye box she absently unloaded her pockets of the things she'd stolen, and unboxed the kit, with her Pikachu under her arm. "Hmm seems simple really, go order the food you wanted skinny man, I'm going to pick a ratty towel if you have one and do my hair, yeah" She opened some of the stolen gum and chewed it, hell the bubblegum was even blue.

Tom sighed, not saying anything about her remarks toward her sister. Tom and Lucille did not get along, and Tom suspected some things about the sister but...he tried to stay out of it. "Check the bottom drawer in the bathroom, Last time I had to dye my hair for a role I used the towels down there, so they should do fine in a pinch" he added, moving to go order the food, smiling warmly. This was nice, this small calm before the inevitable storm that he could feel was coming

Delilah blew a bubble or two as she entered the bathroom, she was some of her stuff there... "When the fuck did he? Jesus fuck" She stripped off her top and the nice bra, stripping down to her panties, getting the already stained towel to cover her shoulders, she tied the towel on her like a cape. 

She heard Tom's thoughts as he ordered food for himself, wait that's not right she doesn't like that...he changed the order to food she preferred, Delilah debated smacking him, quietly she popped open his medicine cabinet, her powers were amping up, he was in the other end of the house, she was even hearing the neighbors across the way. 

With a heavy sigh she found nothing. No medicine except a men's multi vitamin pack and that wasn't going to help. So instead she dove in to dying her hair blue again, it'd gotten so freaking long since she'd last cut it. Barehanded she worked the sweet smelling dye in.

Tom finished ordering food and without realizing she was mostly naked in the bathroom he leaned on the door-frame "Food should be here in about 30" he commented. He made a note to double check and make sure there were enough towels for a while, as well as changes of sheets and such. He also made a mental note to ask if Delilah minded if the maid came in and cleaned her room or if she wanted to handle making beds and stuff herself, as the maid came in on Tuesdays and Thursdays

Delilah clapped her hands to her breast, turning toward her oldest friend. "It occurs to me babe that you maybe should of knocked..." She felt the dye coating her breast as she squeezed them to hide her nipples "Ahem...maybe your enjoying the show? Didn't knock to try and sneak a peak? Wanna see?" She grinned acting like she'd pull her hands away, his thoughts were blank at the moment though he'd been thinking of the maid service. Damn times really had changed.


	5. A good Actor

Tom's eyes widened "Oh fuck, I thought- - - you had a towel there I didn't realize you weren't dressed, I-I-um...I ..." He turned to leave the room and ran into the doorframe "oh, sorry mate" he muttered without thinking, managing to stumble from the room, tripping over his own two feet in the process before he managed to shut the door "Sorry!" he yelped as an afterthought, his mind running in circles.

After a heartbeat Delilah laughed, laughed, hard, doubling over and just laughing till she was crying. "Who apologizes to a door frame?! Ahahaa!" She didn't even care that she was getting dye on her skin again this was too much fun, but soon she second guessed screwing with Tom like that... Her tears of laughter died to frustration, she stayed in the bathroom waiting for the dye to set, avoiding Tom, 

"I have to get more pills or this is going to kill me... I... I can't burden him like this" She whispered, she bit her lip going over a plan to get at least a few pills nothing that could get her in the hospital again or get Tom in trouble...maybe she could hit up the Faust club and score there. Anything to keep the others out. Keep anyone finding out, she'd slipped a few times already in front of Tom.

Tom knew he needed a plan, everything was fine right now but he knew realistically speaking that Delilah would be looking for a fix, or a way to ease the pain she had on a regular basis. Tom had no idea what drove her to dive into drugs, BUT he knew that whatever it was, she wasn't crazy and it was very real...she was troubled, and Tom felt guilty at times that he could not help her, or rather that he didn't know how. 

When food arrived, he sat down to eat "Food is here!" he called, hoping she'd come in and eat, though he didn't count on it.

Delilah came from the bathroom dressed in clothes not meant for sleeping, when she saw Tom munching away she smiled but didn't make any attempt to alert him, instead she dashed out the door, running a good distance before hailing a cab and taking to the nearest alternative club, once there she found the right person, greeting a few people she'd come to know, she quickly got a hold of three tabs of X and a mix bag of Ritalin, Molly and Opium. 

She popped one X tab and a Molly then quickly left, instead of risking an episode in a taxi she walked back jogging here and there as things begin to spin and all the thoughts of everyone faded away, the world was a riot of colors and music, she jogged across to Tom's house, made it to the yard and lost her balance, a shriek of laughter ripping through her, she'd skinned her knees and palms when she fell. 

The baggy stuck hidden in her bra, she'd been gone two hours but the lights were on. Did he wait up? Probably... She laughed again and teetered to the front door, holding down the bell and scratching it like a cat wanting in.

Tom opened the door quickly, he had realized she was gone as soon as she had gotten too far out the door for him to catch her. On top of that he had been in mid bite, and was mostly undressed (just wearing a pair of boxers and a shirt. By the time she got back he was irritated, but he didn't take it out on her as it was his own fault. When he got her inside and in her room, he locked the door and sank into his chair. 

What the hell was he going to do? He had known she was going to try this, but he was too lax in his treatment of her. On top of that he knew that the harder he pushed the more she would push back...he knew her well enough for that. He had a thought then, she had to have scored SOMETHING else besides just taking something at the club. He knew she'd be too smart to hide it in her room or anywhere on her person, so all he could do is hope that she passed out and that he'd be able to slip in and pat her down quietly so he could find whatever she had scored.

Delilah giggled uncontrollably, rolling around her bed, everything was loud but the proper things were silent, so many colors and textures, she rubbed her cheek on pikachu and giggled when she suddenly felt a deep need, "Uh ooohh ...hehehee horny..." She snorted laughing, she'd only taken Molly and X when she was with her female 'friends' never around guys, men were dangerous and led to pregnancy. She was never bringing a kid in this world. 

No way. With a slight moan she rolled off the bed hitting the floor with a loud thumb, she managed to crawl to the bedroom door, finding it locked. "Tommy.... Babe I got hurt," She looked herself over trying to recall if she had been hurt. 

BINGO haha her knees were banged up and bleeding! "I'm bleeding Tommy! Please!" If she stifled the giggle fits long enough she could get him in here and ...what? Touch him! YES yeah that...heh she waited and listened to JUST the sounds of the house. He'd better not ignore her. "Babe!" she covered her mouth to hide the laughing.

Tommy wasn't an idiot. He knew what sounds she made when she was ACTUALLY hurt, however he still went in anyway, using it as an excuse to pat her down. He lifted her to her feet "You look find to me darling, you should probably get some sleep though" he added "It has been a long day for you, and it is getting late" he subtly looked her over, trying to figure out where she would hide the drugs.

"No really I got hurt look!" She pulled her skirt up and showed her knees, and a good length of her thighs. "Help me up yeah? Hurts sweetie pop... please?" She felt herself grinning and gave a giggle at the look on Tom's face, holding her hands out she waited for him to hoist her up, and when he did she leaned into him swaying a bit as if they were dancing, "Tommy kiss me." She tilted her head up, eyes closed, waiting. "You smell like rainbows”

Tom noticed that she didn't attach the bag any way to her legs or thighs, which meant that there was only one logical place that she'd hide the stash. He smiled slightly and shook his head "Darling you are high as a kite, you aren't thinking straight" he answered, though he helped her back onto the bed. He didn't pull away yet though, he was waiting for the perfect moment, and putting his acting skills to use.


	6. Chapter 6

Giggling and tugging at his shirt she shook her head but quickly stopped when her eyes lolled about her head. "It's the only time I can think on my own...mostly...hehehee, kiss me" She pulled him closer rather roughly, the force of it shifting them both, and unbeknownst to herself a small edge of her pill bag inched out in the open, she tugged at his shirt harder. This was fucking happening! She lifted her head to try an capture his lips.

Tom got the opening that he was waiting for. He leaned in, acting like he was going to kiss her, his breath ghosting over her lips before he grabbed the pill bag and tore it from her bra, disentangling himself from her "Sorry Darling, this is for your own good" He said with a slight apologetic tone, before he moved to the bathroom and flushed the pills down the toilet. 

He knew she would be angry with him, but he was not going to let her destroy herself, no matter what was going on with her.

Excitement made her shake like a tiny dog on crack, he was so close just a bit more, then, HOLY FUCK HIS HAND WAS IN HER TOP...her top...he wasn't on her any more, where was he going... "My own... good what?!" She yanked open her bra, then scrambled after him, her buzz erased, rage taking over, she rounded on him "I PAID FOR THAT!" She shouted. "Tommy you don't know...what you just ...it's not helping me!" 

She gripped her head shaking and cursing, a psychotic laugh ripped through her, she'd been played. "You played me..." The laughter turned to racking sobs, "You ...I thought...wanted...neede- oh fuck" she took a shaky breath and shoved past him going to her room and slamming the door shut, her body was shaking so hard she could hardly walk, rage and sadness ripped through her, the rejection hurt so deeply. 

He just wanted to get the pills... Because he was clever and knew. "Bastard..." Her voice broke as she hugged Pudge tightly, sleep was coming fast but she promised herself she'd get more... even if it meant running away from Thomas.

Tom hated that he had been forced to do that, that he had hurt her in such a way...but it was for her own good. In his travels he had seen people who had wasted away from disease caused by a dirty needle, or who had withered from repeated drug use. He was not about to let her be the next one on that list. Never her. 

Sadly though as he predicted, the more he tried to stop her, the more she pushed back. She slipped out every time his guard was down. Just when he found one way to thwart her plans she opened up a new one. Finally one day he had enough, and when she slipped out he followed her. He didn't follow close enough to be seen (she was too smart for that) but he followed her, tailed her and planned to beat the shit out of anyone who sold her drugs

Delilah felt like someone was watching her, but she was lit enough from her last escape that she couldn't catch their thoughts. Tom had been riding her ass hard, with out actually touching her. Things were getting more and more tense. No matter what she did he wouldn't stop trying to search her when she was buzzing. But after the first night she'd taken to hiding the pill bags in her panties, Tom was determined but he wasn't crossing that line. "Should I be pissed that he won't touch me?" She paused pacing around the thoughts for a moment. "Be pleased? Yea? Pleased that I'm still a virgin...Iffy at best. Hmm late, don't wanna be late.."

She jogged to the nature park running the the water fountain, hunger was gnawing at her and voices were beginning to press at her mind, god it hurt, she was so tired all the time from fighting Tom, being alert all the time and working her ass off to obtain more pills, stress wasn't helping and Lucille had called recently when she wasn't high... the stupid bitch... "STUPID CUNT!" She shouted to the air.

"Hey DELILAH!" A man's voice called to her, it was Krieg her dealer, he was stupidly pretty, didn't take what he dealt. "Come here gorgeous" He pulled Delilah in to his arms hugging the tense girl. She was on edge like a knife dancer, when she hugged him back he felt her trembling "Dun worry my dear I have just what you need" He slipped the pack minus one pill in her pants, his fingers lingering, his free hand showing her the one pill he'd left out, he smirked and placed it on his tongue pulling Delilah in for a kiss to pass the pill to her, she wasn't resisting this time. That was new. While they kissed she discreetly slipped the money in his back pocket grabbing his ass.

Before the guy could go anywhere though, Tom ran up, not missing a beat and clocking the man in the jaw "So you're the one she's been getting this shit from" he growled, starting to kick the man while he was down on the ground. Before Kreig could say anything Tom kicked him again, knocking the wind out of him "Listen here you fucking sleazy asshole, I catch you selling drugs to her again and I'm going to do more than give you a beating, understand?" 

Krieg's eyes widened "What the fuck man!? you her boyfriend or something?" Tom didn't respond, just kicked the man hard enough to break his nose which prompted Krieg to do whatever he had to in order to get away. When the man scrambled off, bloody and bruised from Tom's assault, Tom rounded on Delilah, reaching into her panties forcefully and grabbing the pills from where he had seen Krieg shove them; throwing them into a nearby sewer manhole which was undergoing city maintenance. 

"As for you" he stared her down, fury in his eyes "Throw the shit up, I know he gave you one of those fucking pills. I swear to whatever fucked up god is out there I will make you throw up if you don't do it willingly." he said sharply, not in the mood for games

There was kissing Krieg which bothered her but didn't and then there was Tom in front of her laying Krieg out, blasting him in the face... brutalizing the other man so harshly, she just stood there shocked and, afraid of Tom, she hated being afraid. A fearful moan left her when his hand went in side her panties, his long fingers had brushed against her nether region, her eyes wide.

When he dumped the pills and rounded on her she backed up, a scream caught in her, he was scary. Like she'd never seen him. "No...no way..." She backed up further more quickly. "You won't touch me!" She turned to run and heard him give chase.

Tom was instantly on her, and luckily his workouts and flexibility training had worked out in his favor. He caught her, wrapping his arm tightly around her so that she could not get away, before sticking two fingers down her throat managed to get her to puke up the drugs. 

He himself was no longer furious however, he was still upset with her, and he could feel some weird tension in his chest, but nothing he couldn't handle at that moment. "I know you think I'm the villain here, but We need to discuss things and we can't when you aren't thinking clearly"

The only reason Delilah hadn't bit his fingers was her phobia of getting blood in her mouth, when she felt her stomach empty she knew she'd have hit the ground if Tom hadn't still been restraining her, tears poured from her blood shot eyes splashing the ground. 

When she could hold herself up she began thrashing and stomping his feet, in their struggle he'd them close to his house. With a shriek she push back toppling them and scrambled away from Tom all together, she ran inside and slammed the door locked, stumbling through the living room, things were loud again, so many thoughts so many all ages religions races, closing in, she crumbled to the floor in a heap, she'd been doing so good keeping them out even with Tom's crusade to try and stop her, but now, now they were back full swing, and so were his, he was pitying her and feeling sorry for her.

Tom followed her into the house "Delilah, we need to talk about this! whatever is going on there HAS to be a better way than losing yourself in drugs!" he called as he took his jacket off, tossing it on the couch, readying himself for the fight that was sure to follow.

Oh gods it was all so loud, she couldn't keep it in, she was crashing hard emotionally. "What If I don't want to talk you bastard!?" She screamed, rounding the corner, rage giving her the strength. "No you know what let's talk...OR LET'S HAVE YOU LISTEN!" She pushed him though he didn't stumble, so she struck him again "I can't take this martyr shit any more. I can't take all this fucking noise. IT NEVER STOPS!! YOU NEVER STOP!" She was losing it, hearing everyone thoughts her rage burning through what little buzz she'd still had. 

"The neighbors in 245A think I'm your junkie whore" She shoved him again. "Luke has been watching you here and there because the old wanker in 232 somehow got a hold of him and Luke is having shit fits thinking you are ruining your career, you...you touched me and made me think...It doesn't matter what I think I can't hardly define my own!" She hit his chest.

Her anger didn't catch him off guard, but it did put him on edge. "I don't care what the neighbors think, my career is what it is and It is none of their business" he said simply "It is you I'm concerned for" he added before he rolled his eyes "Luke is a busybody, and the neighbors in 232 should stay out of what doesn't concern them" he added, though he let her continue, feeling like she needed to get this out. That weird tension was still there though, and he wondered what it was.

Taking a deep breath she got in his face, punching his stomach. "STOP BEING SO NICE! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE THE ONE HURTING ME MOST!?" Delilah's voice broke and fresh tears filled her face. "I'm alone in this no one understands, I can here everything ALL THE TIME!" She smacked at his face then pressed her fingers to her head. "All those things that people think and won't say! ALL OF IT! You the way you pity me but won't ask me. The, the way you restrain yourself, try to fix me." She pushed him to the chair and leaned over him directly in his face, her hot foul breath fanning his face. "You think I don't know what you dream about? The naughty thoughts you have of me? The places you want to touch and taste? That you can't always get the image of my dye stained tits out of your head?!”

Tom's eyes widened, he wasn't sure how she knew these things, but...she had never been conventional "Delilah...I...I don't feel well" he grunted, his hand moving to his chest where the tension had grown in large amounts, it was like boiling water, but not hot...just a bubbling energy that was tight in his chest, like a beast aching to be let out of its cage.

A twisted tearful laugh left her. "Oh you feel sick, baby feeling ill? Can't handle the truth? Poor little Tom wants to talk until things get to real!" She scowled "You are killing me, not the drugs, you, my sister, my mother, every person in a ten mile radius in my head whispering and clattering for my attention" She yanked at his hair, getting angrier and angrier that he was letting her do it. 

"Lucille has wanted me dead since I was born! My mother is killing herself with misdirected guilt! I try to stay away I tried so hard and then here I am in your life being killed by you because you don't get it." Taking another deep breathe she screamed in his face "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU THOMAS!”


	7. Chapter 7

When she said she hated him, this flood of energy released from him, knocking Delilah into the wall, knocking the photos off the wall and pinning her there "You HATE ME?!" he bellowed, before he frowned, looking at his hands, then at her...then his rage surfaced again "You hate me? The one who has always been here for you? The one who despite everything sees you as the gorgeous, funny girl you are when you aren't doped up on 9000 medications? Let's not forget the one who kept your mother and Lucille from committing you.” 

He rubbed his chest “I'm sorry that I can't block out the voices Delilah, but if you are quite done I think I'm done being your punching bag" he stared her down "Oh and by the way, I've seen what happens when people do drugs for long periods, and the reason I've been doing all of this is because I care too FUCKING much about you to watch you waste away.”

Panic was quickly giving way, she'd literally been flung through the air by an unseen power coming from Tom, he was the epicenter and he was holding her up, there was no struggling there was no moving or defending from this, she had to listen. Delilah stayed quiet, his thoughts were matched with his words. He was past it, their fight had awakened this power in him, as well as his rage. She'd never seen him this angry towards her. She couldn't do anything but hang there and cry, she tried to stop it but aside from a few shaky sniffles she couldn't, she'd gone to far, after a time she realized inside his....barrier there were no other thoughts then hers and his. 

A weak raspy whisper was all she could manage. "I'm sorry... I didn't know I wasn't alone, I've been alone so long..." She croaked.

Tom slowly lowered her down, (once he figured out how) taking her into his arms "You're not alone, I have no idea how I just did that, or how you do what you do...but I promise you that as long as I'm alive, you're never alone" he hugged her, checking her over to make sure he hadn't done any serious damage "and...I'm sorry too, I lost control of something I didn't even know I could do..." he stroked her hair gently "Are you okay?" he whispered, his mind filled with concern and thoughts only of her, and only of doing right by her

Delilah took a deep breath once she could, it quickly turned in to more crying as Tom held her, "I...I've been so scared... I'm such a terrible person" She hugged him, clung to him. "Your...your a telekinetic a real one, and I am a real telepath. I just I thought I was the only one because I'd tried finding other but they were fakes" She gave a small shriek of pain when his hands brushed over her shoulder blades, they'd take a large chunk of the blow, she ignored it further, pulling his shirt open she checked for marks, she'd hit him as hard as she could, and it was already showing, his lightly tanned skin was already welting in places. "Oh Tommy, baby ...I'm so wretched I'm the worst" she sobbed

Tom kissed the top of her head "You aren't a bad person" He answered with a smile "you've been going through this alone" he added "But you don't have to anymore you know..." he stroked her hair gently, moving to sit on the couch and tugging her close to him "We'll figure this out together okay?" he added quietly, knowing that this was the only way they'd be able to move forward. Surely there was a way to hone her skills, and surely there was a way that wouldn't require her to be medicated 24/7

SHe couldn't stop crying, this had been her secret for so long, a secret she'd planned to take to the grave, a burden that ruined her life, now she wasn't so heavy anymore, the person she should have trusted from the start was here for her and comforting her after she'd put him through so much even said she'd hated him. "I don't hate you... I swear I don't, w-when I'm coming down and their thoughts are taking over I get blinded by rage..." She sniffed and laid her head on his chest stretching out over him, "Together....sounds good, I'm tired of fighting, I can't anymore. It's hard to hone this "skill" I've tried..." she answered his thoughts, then with out thinking she leaned up and kissed his lips softly, hesitantly, she wasn't trying to take it farther, just have a little more comfort

Tom held her close "There has to be a way, I find it hard to believe we are the only two on this planet who have...supernatural skills" he shrugged "You've fought for so long, let me take over for a while alright Darling?" he stroked her cheek gently, returning the kiss and blushing just slightly "I'll never let anyone hurt you" he added quietly

She didn't allow herself to kiss him more no matter what her body urged her to do, this wasn't the right time. For either of them, instead she snuggled closer. "I'm not good at giving control to others... But if it's you... I know babe, I know you won't" She murmured listening to his heart beat. "We'll find a way...after I rest my eyes for a bit. Head still hurts" Quickly the blue haired young woman fell asleep, one arm curled under him the other reached up the rest tangled in his hair.

Tom stroked her hair slowly, watching her sleep for a while before he lifted her gently, carrying her to her bed and laying her down, making sure she was comfortable before he slowly slipped out, going to bed himself. 

The next morning, he was in the kitchen, trying to make his cup of coffee move. He strained...nothing. He winked...nothing. Just about the time he was going to give up due to frustration, it pushed so hard it knocked the cup over "Shit! shit!" he moved to clean up the mess, sighing softly

Delilah woke the next morning groggy and uncomfortable, she'd fallen asleep on Tom and he'd clearly carried her to her borrowed room, he'd left her in her clothes, she could smell coffee and it made her stomach growl as she struggled out of the jeans, and tossed on a fresh half shirt with Loki's helmet on it, the words "KNEEL" painted under it, brushing her wild blue hair in to a state of some order, she meandered down the stairs in time to see Tom practicing and finally knock the coffee mug over. "The force is strong with this one Hmmhmm" She did her best Yoda impression and waited.

Tom looked up, blushing a little and letting out a soft chuckle "Why am I not surprised that you have a loki shirt?" He muttered with a warm smile "We haven't watched Star wars in ages...." he added, thinking back for a moment before he chuckled "you hungry? I could make us breakfast”

Delilah's face lit with a broad smile. "I have four of them and a bracelet some where. Haha. Got a few bobbles from your other roles too, the internet is chock FULL of scary fangirls an fanboys. They make all this stuff. I even have body oils with Loki's quotes and scents pertaining to them AND one just called Loki that smells like heaven and good deep passionate sex" She grinned. "Not that I've had sex..." She sighed, leaning on Tom to hug him. "Breakfast....why don't we make it together. Share the work right?”

Tom hugged her gently "Sure, I could use the help" he grinned "Let's see if I remember this correctly. You like your bacon a little crispy...right?" he grinned, grabbing a pack of bacon out of the fridge, moving to heat up the stove as well. "Do you want pancakes? or eggs?" he offered curiously "I think I may have waffle mix in here too”

Her eyes widened, she laughed following him around "You remembered how I like my bacon? Babe it's been thirteen years since we last ate together" She washed her hands and went to dry them on her shirt but hit bare skin having forgotten that it was a half shirt, the water hit her skin and she squeaked a bit, a shiver running through her. "Pancakes has to be pancakes!" She tried rubbing the water off her belly.

Tom chuckled softly, passing her a towel "Alright, pancakes it is!!" he grinned "of course I remember how you like my bacon, I remember most things involving you from our childhood. I remember which side of the bed you sleep on...as well as your favorite shampoo" he grinned

Delilah blinked, her face heating, "Interesting..." She murmured bashful in a way she hadn't been in years, turning she quickly busied herself with making pancakes, standing on her tip toes to grab a large mixing bowl from the top shelf, it raised her shirt higher for a moment, it was enough for Tom to see and think, "Tommy!" She turned crimson, his thoughts were of his mouth on her breast. She focused on the mixing or pancake batter instead of the thoughts his provoked in her.

Tom blushed "Um, oops. Sorry, still not quite used to the whole you can hear my thoughts thing" he said sheepishly, grinning a bit and moving to fry the bacon while she got the pancakes going. "Is it weird that i'm tempted to make this whole pack of bacon? because let's face it...bacon is delicious" he chuckled

Everything was mixed and just a little lumpy so the pancakes would be nice and fluffy, she bumped his hip with hers "Just keep it under control yeah? This virgin's ears can only handle so much, it comes to me as pictures or moving images at times. Smaller things become words on a painted sky." She scooped out the batter for the next set of pancakes. "Bacon is the best. I can eat that ish all day”

Tom smiled "I'll try" he chuckled "No promises though, my brain goes all over the place sometimes, though at least you missed the period where I was learning Shakespeare for Henry V" he chuckled "my brain was literally Shakespearian monologues ALL THE TIME" he cooked and fried the bacon, making sure to get it just right.

"I loved seeing you in that. So much emotion, gave me shivers. You were so ...just mental in that Suburbia show, those women were insane as well." She skipped the part where the girl who tries seducing Tom's character in it had royally pissed her off. She also well recalled his anaconda as the Hiddlestoners called it and how it bounced in those track shorts, sooo glad he can't read my mind!

She plated the pancakes bending over to grab the syrups out. "Shall I go put on a snow suit?" Teased shaking her hips at him "You left me sleeping in my jeans, babe so my skin is tight and itchy I need the openness, in the morning, otherwise I'm reminded of when Lucille tra-" A swarm thoughts struck her mind and she hissed, others were waking up for the day, she sat the food on the dining table and held her forehead, a small groan escaped even though she tried to stop it.  
Tom chuckled slightly "Oh you saw me in Suburbia? that was pretty terrible" he admitted with a chuckle, before he moved to her side as she started to hold her head, moving to put his hands on her head, massaging her scalp slowly and instinctively reaching out with his power, blocking it out. Though he had no idea he was doing it, or how he was doing it...he just kinda was.


	8. Chapter 8

Delilah melted in to Tom's touch, dangerous territory for them both but he was so warm and sure, and his entirety soothed her, She felt her mood shift but couldn't stop it, tears slipped down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, sighing in anguish and relief when the silence came and all she could hear was herself and Tom.

Tom stroked her hair gently "For what?" he asked curiously with a smile "You have nothing to apologize for my dear..." he added, stroking his hands over her cheeks to wipe away her tears gently.

A shaky sigh left her. "For never telling you. For never trusting that you could handle... this. I just ran... away as far as I could get, I tried telling Lucille, but she wouldn't hear of it, called me a freak and lunatic, that I should never have been born." She pulled away smacking her cheeks. "Let's eat ok! No more sad shit." She poured some glasses of milk and passed one to Tom serving him a plate. "Suburbia was a trip, I'd never seen black...dark? eh that type of comedy before”

Tom frowned at the mention of Lucille "Lucille is a frigid bitch" he said frankly "but yes, I agree...I'm starving" he grinned, moving to put his plate on the table and pulling out a chair for her. "Black comedies can be interesting...though sometimes they try too hard I think" he admitted "too much shock value”

Delilah froze mid bite, Tom swearing, especially directed at another person was new. He didn't even... He hardly did it in movies. "There was definitely trying to hard. I feel like if it doesn't just flow naturally I get this god awful second hand embarrassment... Also you doing intimate things...HA when every you get shirtless and I'm watching you in a theater I swear I hear their panties incinerate haha, I worry my hearing will go!" She laughed loudly.

Tom chuckled softly "I hate the secondhand embarrassment, it is horrific" he laughed, before he snorted "I try not to do too many love scenes, I figure panty explosions all over the world might be a bad thing" he teased playfully.

"Have you seen these girls and guys that get gifs of you and put captions innit saying things like "BOOM PREGNANT" She cackled. "Some of the edits are really good and I sound like a stalker oh my god hahaha" She ate eagerly and finished her milk, she dashed to the kitchen and cleaned her plate and glass rapidly, then blasted past Tom, her hair flying out behind her. 

"Luke's here! About to ring the bell!" She leapt up the stairs three at a time and blasted into her room, slamming the door closed, she rummaged for clean clothes and a proper bra, she sniff tested everything, OF COURSE her bright emerald green bra Featuring Loki's Army was all that smelled dryer fresh, "Shirt...shirt proper shirt!" 

She scrambled through her clean shirts and managed to find a nice gray slouchy sweater and rip free jeans, she slipped on a pair red socks and fur lined thick souled house boots, twisting her hair into a school teachers know, she made it back down stairs just as the doorbell rang.

Tom blushed and laughed softly "I have seen those" he nodded, chuckling a bit "I don't mind that you sound like a stalker, lets me know you've been watching" he said simply before he ate quickly, nodding as she blazed up the stairs. 

When the doorbell rang Tom stood, heading to the door and opening it, greeting Luke who came inside quickly.

Luke looked around Tom's house, a deep scowl on his face. He was in full mother hen, disapproval mode. "I brought you a present Tom." He grimaced, pulling out a set of photos, grainy but, he and Delilah could be made out shouting at each other in that park and there was even a pair taken of Tom forcing Delilah to throw up.

Delilah nearly threw up right there but Luke's angered thoughts reached her, she covered her mouth, having been about to greet Luke in a pleasant way. "Why did you take these pictures? What... are you trying to prove?" She bit back any rude or snide comments, Tom had been wearing sunglasses and a hat covered his hair... Delilah was not dressed favorably, she could hear Luke's disgust, he'd taken the photos to prove a point and she knew it.

Tom instantly was on edge, and without thinking he nudged Luke back with his power "Look, I know you are trying to help Luke, and I respect that" he shifted to stand slightly in front of Delilah "But taking these pictures like a common paparazzi is beneath you, and Delilah is a dear friend, more than that actually, so my attempt to help her is my business, not yours." His gaze hardened "Oh top of that, I'd have you know that I have not missed any appointments, meetings, or anything since I took Delilah in, and I will NOT be missing any. She supports my career as you do, and so unless it begins affecting my career I'd suggest you leave your misguided opinion about her, and my helping hand TO her, at the door”

Delilah felt Tom's power and clutched the back of his pale blue button up, her hands shaking, she was spiraling in despair, she really was such a burden. She'd spent all this time avoiding everyone dear to her because of things like this. A barely audible shaky whimper left her. 

Luke felt something push against him but chocked it up to just being them both being stressed. "Look I need you to understand that this isn't just about you. This woman, regardless of who she is will be thrust into the media's eye as well, and she doesn't look well. What has she been doing or saying to... I understand that you are a nice guy but this can't keep up." He tried speaking gently, reasoning with Tom.

Tom frowned "I'm not abandoning her" he said sharply "It will keep up because no matter what, Delilah is important to me" he growled "here, let me try to get you to understand what we're dealing with. He was just pissed off enough that he had confidence in his abilities. He lifted the potted plant off the floor with his powers "You see this?" He made sure Luke was watching "Now imagine instead of that, you have everyone's thoughts in your head" he approached Luke "That's what Delilah deals with on a daily basis, and frankly I'm not abandoning her to that." 

"If I'm allowed to reach out to homeless people, to people who are sick and ill then I am fully entitled to take care of someone I legitimately care about that needs me, and I don't think you want to try and persuade me otherwise because it won't end well for you Luke. You've been my friend for a long time, and you're a great help, but this is not something you PUSH me on.”

Luke made a strangled sound of terror slamming back into the wall, his breath short and uneven, "You...you...she what...?? Since when ...no. Can't be true this is mental!" He was ready to run through the closed door.

When Tom demonstrated his powers, outing himself for her, Delilah hugged him from behind willing him to stop, showing off wasn't safe, Luke was panicking, he was seconds from a full meltdown, taking a deep breathe she slipped around Tom going to Luke and slapping him across his cheek, her fingers pressing to his mind. "Take deep breathes, your moments from blacking out if you don't listen to me. Yes I hear everything you think. I promise I'm more afraid of you, no, no, no, I can't control thoughts, I just hear them, I can't shut them off, Tommy made me throw up because I took a narcotics pill to keep them out, I can't control minds stop thinking that!" She snorted derisively. "Take deep breaths or I swear I'll just let you hit the floor!" She panted trying hard as she could to keep from freaking out herself.

Tom sighed "Look Mate, I'm as unsure of what is going on as you are. But this is undeniable proof that she and I are different. Frankly...that means we NEED to stick together alright? If we're going to keep living our lives, we need to make sure we stay calm and do things as normally as possible" he pointed out. He kind of wished he hadn't revealed his powers yet...but he could trust Luke, and on the other hand he knew that it was the only way Luke would understand.

Luke took Delilah by her wrists and gently pushed her away. "Tom how long have you been hiding this....Ability of yours" He stepped away from Delilah raking his fingers through his hair. 

Delilah in turn went back to stand behind Tom, her hand clutching the back of his shirt again, she stayed slightly behind the taller man. "He hasn't accessed them till a day ago, those pictures you took, that was when it got really bad between us." She took a deep calming breath. "Our fight woke his latent abilities...think of it like a movie. I awakened to mine when I was a child, but I didn't have help...so I made mistakes, Thomas and I have been friends since we were infants, please stop thinking so loudly, there's no need to shout what the fuck so much, even if it's in your head.”

Tom nodded "I haven't been hiding anything" he answered "I just found out about it, and I only recently began to believe in Delilah's ability, though it is hard to disregard it when I now know I'm different as well" he said simply "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't act like I'm hiding things from you" he added, his powers crackling a little in him, though he managed to keep them contained, though his presence in front of Delilah blocked some of Luke's thoughts, making the torrent of "WHAT THE FUCK" a bit easier to deal with for her.

Luke rested his hands on his knees, taking deep slow breaths "This is a lot of sideways information to digest. I... just." He heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry I acted improperly."

Delilah felt Tom's power dusting over her, wrapping her arms around him from behind she pressed an unseen kiss to his shoulder. "Tom doesn't hide things... He just didn't tell you about me...No wait yes he did I'm Delilah Skane. He said he was taking care of his friend Skane when you called last month." She caught Tom's thoughts and supplied the rest to make Luke understand. "We are going to work together to control this. Though Tom is doing amazingly well already...guess your stronger then me" She smiled derisively.

Tom chuckled "Well it's a lot easier to control telekinesis than to block out the thoughts from everyone in a 12 mile radius darling" he pointed out "or at least I'd imagine it would be? I think i might need to watch X-men again...or maybe True blood, hell I don't even know at this point" he chuckled softly.

Delilah smile, bright as sunshine laughed. "Shall I be Professor Xavier then? Get a bald cap and men's suit, yeah?" She giggled forgetting about Luke's presence. "Have you seen the first class arc? Hugh Jackman is a stunner. As is James and Michael. There's copious fanart and fiction for that too." She hugged Tom from behind, her hands resting on his stomach. "We should read some of the tamer stories, make an account give those girls a thrill" 

Luke stood up straight then. "Absolutely not. No reaching out to any of these people on a personal level. It leads to far to much trouble. Also why is she hiding behind you like that? Miss Skane you look like a koala and Tom is the tree" He meant no harm and was generally just confused, did the woman think he'd attack her?

"Michael is a nice guy, I've met him a few times" he commented "The first class arc is fantastic, Haven't had the pleasure of meeting Hugh or James yet though..." he commented "Oh! she's staying behind me because we figured out that for some reason my powers block out the voices if I concentrate" he said simply. 

"You wouldn't look good bald darling, I like you all colorful as you normally are" he added simply with a smile. 

"I have to agree with Luke on this one, interacting with too many fans on a personal level can get dangerous”

"Well there's that and I am afraid you will attack me. I don't know you in the least, thoughts don't always show true intention. Also I'm nothing like a Koala" She felt a little tired, so no doubt Tom had to be as well. "Should we all sit down?" She sighed. "I feel safer behind Tom because he could just...toss you where as mine is fairly useless." She gave a small sigh her cheeks darkening, leaving out how soothing touching Tom was and his scent was mouth watering.

Luke scrubbed a hand down his face nodding and taking a seat. "Alright. I will listen. I will remain calm, but if you would afford me a bit of forgiveness for freaking out. Please don't be afraid of me.”

Tom took a seat as well, humming a little "So, First I believe that introductions are in order. Delilah, Luke is basically the person who makes sure I get to every event and everything on time. He keeps my schedule and tries to make sure I don't do anything reckless or stupid" he admitted with a smile.

Delilah waved, "Ello. I'm Delilah Skane. I'm a mind reader, former pill popper to keep others thoughts out, and there's not much else to say..." Her back straightened at a though Luke and Tom shared. "You... you told him about us as kids? No, babe not the spider egg story. That's horrendous!" She hid her face in his shoulder, ignoring Luke's thoughts she was not about to dwell on him thinking they looked like lovers.

"I am Luke. You will most likely see much of me while you are staying with Tom." Luke saw that she didn't want to shake hands and he was alright with that, the way she dug her fingers in to Tom any one could mistake them as lover, even husband and wife, wait...she probably just heard that.... testing 1, 2, 3! ...He watched her intensely SUSHI COVERED TITTY SPRINKLES! He shouted in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Delilah jumped out of her skin screaming, it quickly became a massive giggle fit, her entire body shaking, her legs kicking, she slid off the couch. "Titty sprinkles oh my fucking god!" She laughed uncontrollably, all the tension leaving her as she saw the image Luke had focused on, breast covered in sprinkles and glaze topped with sushi it was entirely to much for her.

Tom chuckled softly "Couldn't help it, it was too good of a story not to tell" he said simply with a smile. He was glad that Luke seemed to be fitting in relatively well, as he had turned Delilah into a ball of giggles without too much difficulty. 

"Get to know each other a bit and I'll bet you both will get along swimmingly" he teased playfully.

Delilah laughed until she couldn't breathe, finally after a time she calmed down and avoided getting up her stomach was killing her from laughing so hard, "I'm just going to stay down here for a while. Lovely thread work on this carpet babe" She said with a posh accent giggling again, then snorted a bit at the sight of dust bunnies under the couch, this was indeed going far better then she had expected.

Luke had himself laughed at her reaction, she didn't seem like such a bad person. Certainly no where near as horrible as he'd thought. He felt bad but surely she knew that Tom was a huge bleeding heart, people have tried taking advantage of him. Tom was like the brother he'd always wanted. Luke felt fiercely defensive of him. 

"I am sorry for my haste. Tom... Can you understand how this looked from the outside? Also I hadn't expected such a vibrant reaction...I am apparently terrible." He looked to Tom laughing. "I thought the words Sushi covered titty sprinkles and pictured a image resembling it... I was, well I was quite curious to see if she heard." He looked over the table to where Delilah was still curled up on the floor.

Tom chuckled "It's alright, I realistically know how this must look...but you must understand that Delilah means a great deal to me and I want to keep her safe, and help figure out this...new development of ours" he shrugged "well, technically it isn't new for her" he shrugged "You get the point" he smiled 

"I must admit...that makes me think of quite a few things, all of which are hilarious" he grinned,, laughing softly as he imagined tits covered in sprinkles and whipped cream, with sushi rolls as the nipples.

Delilah squealed, shoving at Tom's legs with her foot. "Nonononooo I can't oh my stomach hahaha!" She held her stomach giggling and snorting, she knew she sounded like an animal. Something with a snout having a seizure. 

"I understand what you mean. If you will both allow me I'll help as best I can" Luke burst into laughter finding her energy a palpable thing. "Goodness I think you broke her." He laughed behind his hand, she was lovely when laughing so carefree.

Tom chuckled softly "I had to make her laugh, I love her laugh...it's so joyous" he shrugged, laughing a little "Her laugh is a bit contagious as well...I adore it" he admitted, grinning as she squirmed and snorted.

Hours later, with twilight hitting, Luke left, thanking them for being honest and apologizing again for the harsh actions he'd taken. They'd eaten lunch together, Delilah had cooked with Tom's help and still had to ignore Luke's ridiculous married couples thoughts, she'd gotten close enough to pinch him at one point and tell him to stop. It didn't last long.

Straightening the living room and kitchen as a way to keep busy Delilah ran the day through her mind, guilty that she'd caused strife between Luke and Tommy. No matter how easily things had been mended. Her stomach muscles still ached from the giggle fits brought about by the pair. Under her breath she giggled "Hehe sushi nipples oh my god" She did a little triple bounce on the balls of her feet.


	10. Chapter 10

After Luke had left, Tom had made a few calls and had decided to take to the Internet for a bit of research to see if he could find verifiable evidence of people like them. Currently he'd had no luck though. He came out to the living room and smiled "Want to watch a movie? I have Netflix...as well as a huge VHS library, and Dvd's of course”

Perking a bit she nodded, a mischievous grin spreading over her face. "I have a few things with me, I managed to pick up most of my important ish when I went .... hmm when I snuck out that one day and came back with all those backpacks, a lot of that was my books and dvds." She clenched her fists "My room mate was lucky she didn't sell anything or let her boyfriend steal my stuff." She ran to her room then came thundering back down the stairs.

"I got the extended Stars Wars cuts and all the LoTR films, there's a few romcom's but they’re mostly for the silly shit that happens before the mushy crap. Then I have a copy of Mr. an Mrs. Smith...I'm being rude sorry babe, did you have anything in mind?" She turned to him and revealed Pudge the pikachu sticking out of her top.

"Oooh, Mr and Mrs Smith is good, we could also watch the Star Wars movies too" he shrugged and smiled "I could make popcorn?" he grinned excitedly, always enjoying movie nights.

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith it is babe." She danced around to the living room making her way to the media shelf stand, she popped the dvd in place and turned the television on. "I love popcorn!" She ran to the kitchen then immediately turned on her heel toward door. "What the hell? Why aren't this kids parents watching her! She just broke her toe!" She forgot to unlock the door so just banged it awkwardly until she realized the problem, by then Tom's hands were sliding around her waist just under her breast. "Tommy?”

Tom slid his arms around her firmly. Before she had turned around, he had gone to the kitchen to heat up some popcorn. He kissed the top of her head "Darling...I know you want to help the girl, but If we go down there it'll just raise questions we can't answer" he stroked over her sides lightly "If you would like we could call and leave an anonymous tip? If you can narrow down where she is..." He added quietly

Everything calmed down in her. "I-I wasn't thinking straight sorry. Her parents did find her, she was actually meant to be in bed but she'd gotten up, they are going to the hospital, the parents are good people if a bit inattentive, they heard her" She sagged in Tom's arms resting her head against his shoulder. "Movie. Popcorn...Cuddling on the couch? Please?" She felt like an idiot nearly running outside in her sleepwear.

Tom smiled and nodded, kissing her temple as he guided her to the couch, though before he could sit the microwave beeped. "Popcorn time!" he grinned, bouncing toward the kitchen and coming back with a huge bowl of popcorn

Delilah sat down with her legs crossed waiting for Tom and the popcorn when he sat beside her she snuggled up close, her bare thighs resting against his leg, she pressed play and the movie began, after a little while she sat straight because fuck sitting still.

Tom came back with the popcorn, sitting down with the bowl where they could both reach it, relaxing as the movie started up "This movie is probably my favorite of Angelina Jolie's...well aside from Maleficent." he blushed a little

Delilah jumped at a particularly loud scene, before switching to rest her head on Tom's lap, her hair tickling his thighs. she listened to the blood flow in his veins, eating a handful of popcorn, she watched Angelina kick ass in tight clothes. "She looks sexy in that dominatrix gear..." She laughed here and there as the movie progressed, the two giving their opinions over everything. Then the fight between Brad and Angelina started.

"I love the outfits in this...though this fight scene is probably my favorite" he admitted as the fight started. He let his mind just kinda go blank, his contentment creating a bubble just for the two of them, a nice sanctuary for both of them to relax in.

The scene played out endless amounts bullets and so many freaking bullets, Delilah had gone back to sitting leaned again Tom, her breathing picked up when she realized the characters were going to have sex soon, she was barely clothed in a small t-shirt and panties, the way she slept always with as little clothing as possible, her skin was pressed against Tom's, her heart thudded in her chest any second now they'd get busy on screen.

When the sex scene began, Tom's thoughts went in a decidedly naughty direction. He had forgotten how hot the scene was, and he could honestly imagine taking Delilah in every position shown in the scene...the raw passion of the scene doing crazy things to his libido...plus Delilah was pressed against his skin.

A small moan passed her lips and her fingers gripped Tom's lightly muscled thighs, squeezing him, her chest heaving in short bursts, she could see everything he imagined, feel his desires running through her mixing with her own, "Mmm" She licked her cupid's bow lips, crossing her legs tightly, her hand slipping higher on his thigh, the thoughts of him inside her filling her core, crying out her name, she was wet she could feel it, oh gods his thoughts, did he forget that she could here? Did it matter, her open hand clutched her chest trying to calm herself it wasn't working.

Honestly, Tom had forgotten, but he probably wouldn't have cared at this point. He shuddered at her hand on his thigh, looking at her with eyes full of desire and lust, reaching out and stroking his hand over her cheek, his thumb moving over her bottom lip slowly.

Tom's touch set her off, the look in his eyes, burning her soul, she was on his lap in a instant crushing their lips together, her hands cupping his cheeks, her hips rocking hard and slow, grinding their cores together, moans rushing from her, his thoughts overwhelming her. "Please yes!" She moaned, desperation and lust painting her tone.

Tom smiled, kissing back heatedly, pressing against her, his hands wandering over her body in gentle, warm caresses "you are amazing Delilah..." he purred, kissing her again, the passion mounting between them.

Delilah moaned and whimpered, rubbing herself over his hard cock, they were still separated by fabric, she leaned back and yanked off her top, before diving back in for a kiss, slipping her tongue inside his mouth, she took his hands, his large manly hands and placed them on her breast, nearly coming undone the second his heated skin touched her, her eyes rolled back, this was more then she'd ever done in her life, it was exhilarating. 

"Tommy, Tommy!" This was every thing she'd ever dreamed of before she got this power before her life went to shit, living together with Tom, being his lover. From the direction of his thoughts he'd wanted this too, his hands were going lower, she froze and threw herself from his lap, hitting the floor.

Tom moaned, kissing her eagerly. She was everything he'd ever wanted and more, everything he had imagined...and now she was on the floor? what the hell? He raised an eyebrow, looking at her in confusion "um...Darling?" he asked curiously.

Shaking her head violently she scooted back, "W-w-we have to stop" Delilah hit the bookshelf behind her, "I want to, god I want to, but I've never done this ever. No matter what, my power has kept me from getting touched, anytime I had to hitch a ride from strangers I always heard to ones that were safe..." She looked around the room, at anywhere but Tom. "We've been back in each other's lives for a month or so, there's things you don't know and I'm not willing to tell." She got up, using the bookshelf for support and walked to the stairs. "We have to get control of these powers" Her face obscured by her hair.

Tom took a deep breath, sighing softly "You're right" he admitted, his thoughts swirling with "Why does she have to be right?" and "Damn, logic sucks" 

He watched her go upstairs, sighing softly as he turned off the movie, going to take a cold shower to calm himself

Delilah ignored Tom's thoughts as they mirrored her own, she thumped her head against the door to her room, to sighing heavily, she could still feel his lips on hers, his hands on her breast, "God why? I love him so much" She whispered, trudging to her bed, not bothering to get a different shirt or go back and get the one she'd had, she just turned off the lights and crawled under her chilly blankets.

Tom was madly in love with her, and he hoped she knew that. He showered and began thinking of the most random things he could...like bunnies with pilot hats and goggles, to keep her from having to deal with too many of his brooding thoughts.

Delilah had drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bunnies in pilots hats and goggles fighting a world war, jumping from parachutes carrying machine guns and cutely using jelly beans as ammo, when she woke up she looked around confused and cheesing hard, "Who dreams of such things?" She flopped back laughing softly. "Fighter Pilot bunnies and a war of ages with adorable bunnies...maybe it was a kids around here..." She sat up again realizing that she couldn't hear anything but herself, only herself and a calm stream of humming coming from Tom...he was down stairs already.

Delilah scrambled the her door then remembered to get a shirt on and her baggy soft, green pajama bottoms, tossing her hair into a ponytail. Then she was out the door leaping down the stairs, she came around to the living room and saw everything was floating and Tom was ... sticking his ass in the air...downward dog? Yoga? He does Yoga? She looked around trying to hear any thoughts that weren't hers or his calm thoughts. "There's nothing... TOM YOU GENIUS!!" She shouted excitedly

Tom jumped, falling on his face with his legs flailing to keep his balance, the barrier he'd placed around them subconsciously shattering "G-Good morning!" he said as he scrambled back to a seated position "You startled me' he blushed "Did you sleep well darling?" he added with a loving smile.

Delilah screamed herself crumpling to the floor, gripping her skull, "Put it back up, put it back! Please holy fuck please put it beck up, there's so many!" She groaned, hearing all the thoughts bombard her. "Why doesn't she love me, what happened to our marriage...this fucker better stop staring at me, mom why don't you love me? he just hit me all I did was ask for the comics section...IM LATE, LATE, LATE SO MANY MEETINGS!" She spouted the thoughts that were clearest.

Tom's eyes widened, and decided that he hadn't done it before, but maybe he should try consciously protecting her. His powers reached out, creating a bubble around her that wouldn't keep her from touching anything, but would just block out the voices.

The sudden silence caused her to sigh in crushing relief. "Sorry, sorry, ugh that was probably stupid of me... shouting when your meditating." Her voice sounded tired. "How did you do that? The whole house was covered, in silence, and I had the most ridiculous dream of fighter pilot bunnies, with goggles and jelly bean machine guns, I think there was a kid dreaming of a fucked up easter." She picked herself up and moved into Tom's arms, seeking the comfort only he could give. "Thank you"

Tom shrugged softly "I'm not sure...I just kinda did it, I think it is tied to my emotions, so when I feel serene...I can more easily project it outward, where when I'm angry I lift shit and can use it more forcefully" he admitted quietly. 

"also...the fighter pilot bunnies were my idea, I was hoping that if you could hear what I was thinking while you went to sleep...that you'd have good dreams" he grinned, hugging her gently.

Delilah grinned, ignoring her headache. "That makes so much sense. Maybe I should try yoga, care to teach me babe?" She pulled back looking at the room. "You had the room floating. Apparently I need to haul ass and catch up with your skill level"

She went around picking up a few things that had fallen when she'd startled them. Tom's thoughts reached her as she bent over, her heart racing. "So… sooo the bunnies? Why on earth were they wearing Pilots gear? They were extremely adorable." She sank to the floor looking up at him smiling softly.

Tom smiled and nodded "I could teach you Yoga" he agreed "I've been doing yoga for some time, it's very relaxing...same with meditation" he said simply 

"well...why not pilots gear? It was the cutest combination I could think of" he admitted with a chuckle "I didn't realize I made the room levitate...that was unintentional" he chuckled

Delilah listened with a grin. "It's so relaxing, how often your thoughts match up with your words, your honesty is sexy as fuck" She grinned hooking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"It was fantastic to see I won't lie, I need to learn the moves first then..." She sighed heavily. "Then I have to have you let the barrier down... So I can learn to fight it off. Make it a dull hum at least. You can't be with me 24/7, not realistically and I can't follow you around to all your work places.”

Tom smiled slightly "well technically it isn't so much the moves that is important" He said simply "it is that you find something to focus on, whether it is calming music, or a mental image of a serene waterfall...or something that you can latch on to at a moment's notice...and then you allow that to clear your mind of everything, wipe away all distractions. Most people who do yoga mainly do it for flexibility, but I started doing it to learn to meditate, and now I can get into a meditative mindset anywhere, whether it be on a set...or in rush hour traffic”

Delilah sniggered a bit "Flexibility hmm? Just how flexible are you babe?" She regretted the question the moment she asked because Tom's mind filled with different sex positions he wanted to take her in and in his mind she was herself as he saw her and that his cock was massive and his lips were places she'd never been touched, she fought back a moan and changed it back to meditation "Mmm what precisely should I- uh I focus on? I know I'm particularly serene when I'm reading or listening to violin music. Um slipknot's good too hahaha Corey Taylor's voice give me shivers”

Tom grinned a bit as she changed the subject. He didn't even have to answer how flexible he was...she knew now. 

He thought for a moment "Well...preferably something that won't distract you, Violin music might work" he answered, moving to his stereo, putting some music on "Music like this?" he asked curiously with a smile

Delilah didn't answer for a bit, debating as to wether or no Tom had just done that on purpose, color bleeding to her cheeks. She focused on the music, taking deep breaths closing her eyes, ignoring her desires. "This is one of my favorites" She smiled serenely. "I can still hear you, but it's quieter now, though maybe because you are calm as well?" She relaxed on to the floor stretching out.

Tom grinned "I have an idea, sit in here and meditate, I'll go up to my room and turn some upbeat music on and see if my thoughts get louder?" he asked with a smile 

"I think if we can figure out how to get you in a state of mind to block things out, we can slowly start building your resistance to other's thoughts”

Delilah smiled lovingly, "I'm up for it, that's nice and simple to start. No need for music in your end though just think of anything you like as loud as you can, like shouting it in your skull, yeah?" He was so handsome, and sexy and kind and smart and clever, it was hard to resist him. She wanted to be his completely. 'so glad I'm the mind reader here' She sighed watching him.

Tom chuckled a bit, deciding to be a little daring, he moved to kiss her cheek lightly before he headed up to his room, giving her a few minutes to get good and Zen, before he started thinking about the most upbeat dance music he could think of, dancing along to the music in his head.

Delilah squeaked at the touch of his lips on her cheek, THAT'S NOT CALMING! She flailed for a moment when he went to his room, then settled as much as she could, grumbling about the fidgeting in her limbs, she took calming breaths thinking she'd blocked everything out, but then Tom's thoughts reached her, he was dancing, like a loon and the music was catchy, she danced as much as she could along with him, then groaned. "Stop fucking around, Delilah block it out" She breathed deeply, trying to force his thoughts out.

Tom kept on, doing exactly as she asked. This was her training so he couldn't do anything to help her along. He danced to his own mental playlist of amazing music, swaying and dancing just how he did when he was alone. 

He tried to steer his thoughts away from him and Delilah though, as that often distracted her more than it aided her.

Delilah caught a glimpse here or there of Tom and her together and pushed it away even though she didn't want to...she DID want to… that was the problem, she loved hearing his thoughts. "TOMMY!" She snapped her eyes open and darted up the stairs pushing his door open, he was still dancing, and shirtless oh god he was shirtless and sweating... how long had she been trying to ignore him to meditate. A mental image of a anime girl getting a nosebleed filled her mind.

Tom blinked, looking over at her and smiling "Did it work Darling?" he asked curiously, putting his hands on his knees and breathing a little heavily "You've been at it a few hours now" he commented, figuring it was going well if she hadn't said anything to him.

The way Tom's back flexed when he bent over, the heaving of his sweaty chest, his muscles and she could smell him, feel his body heat, "....uhm.." She zeroed in on a bead of sweat trailing down from his neck to his nipples. Omgomgomgomgomg, her hand fluttered over her neck as he watched her. She couldn't speak yet, if she did she beg for him.

Tom smiled, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow "Darling? Don't keep me waiting now...did it work?" he asked seductively with a smirk, wondering what was keeping her from answering...though he had a bit of an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Delilah panted watching Tom's muscles flex as he crossed his arms and smirked at her. Words were nonexistent, just needs and desires, an trying to resist them, her legs shaking, a small whimper escaping her.

Tom smiled, rolling his eyes playfully, putting on a shirt and looking at her "Going to tell me now?" he asked curiously, grinning a bit.

Delilah turned a deeper red, she couldn't believe herself, who actually acted like that!? Still she had to put her back to him and rest her forehead on the wall, slowing her breathing. "...Umm, I-I-I suppose it did work, I wasn't even aware that so much time had passed, I should g-go get you some water" She needed a cold drink as well or she was going to cross that fucking line, her feet however weren't ready to move yet so she stood there for a while. "Lovely blue paint and wood paneling you have..." DELILAH WTF DID YOU JUST SAY!? She shouted to herself

Tom chuckled softly "Well i am glad that it worked, we'll have to keep working at it, try some different things and make sure we can build up your resistance over time" he said simply, kissing her cheek "Wait here, I'll go get us some water" he answered since he had a feeling she was unable to move. 

he went downstairs, pouring them each a glass of cold water (with a spritz of lemon) before heading back up and handing her a glass, moving to sit on his bed. "I think tomorrow we'll try you meditating and blocking it out while I'm working out in the basement”

Delilah let out a aggravated sigh the moment Tom was out of earshot. She thumped her forehead hard against the wall, yelped and pulled back rubbing her forehead, she however played it off when Tom returned, taking the glass of water, she took a long drink, watching Tom from the corner of her eyes. 

"You can't babe, you have that interview at 9am. In Leeds, then around 3pm you've got that one for Um what was it... Access London or some such in Manchester of all places." She'd read his itinerary with out him knowing it. She'd been using it to schedule her sneaking out, but after their fight and Toms powers manifesting she'd just kept reading it out of habit when he wasn't around. She'd figured his password out easily.

Tom had forgotten about those appointments "That's riiight...hm, I didn't think of that. and those are things I can't reschedule" he frowned a little, "Hmm...I read something the other day in one of the websites I was reading about Mind reading and actual abilities, I might have to experiment and see if it works. " he mused. 

He had read about some people being able "supposedly" to imprint an area with their abilities, making it so they could block out other abilities in that area...he'd have to try it in one of the rooms of the house, to see if it worked.

Delilah listened to Tom's mind, a soft smile and laugh. "You know if I was more selfish then I am already I wouldn't have told you about them." She finished her water and walked to Tom, taking his empty glass and set both on the nightstand, she'd take them down when she left for her room. 

"You can try that trick if you like, babe but don't hurt yourself, especially not for me, I know you are taking to this easily but... I worry." Delilah kissed his forehead then rested her chin on the top of his head, her mind wandering, she hugged him loosely. "I don't know what side effects this might have on you. It's a big risk." She sighed heavily, her breath ruffling Tom's hair.

Tom smiled a bit "I know darling, and if I feel it is hurting me, I will stop immediately, and we will try something else" he said simply "Would you mind if I tried it in your room? that way it will be a sort of sanctuary for you in the time that I am gone?" he asked curiously with a smile.

Delilah straightened and nodded. "Yes that sounds good." She smiled pushing away most of her thoughts. "Now yeah?" She walked to her room, crawling to the center of her bed to sit on her knees.

Tom smiled and nodded, sitting down in the middle of Delilah's room, meditating for a moment before he imagined expanding his mind outward, expanding his power in such a density that it would mark the room. He held it for as long as he felt he could manage before he relaxed, not feeling it budge "hmm..." he stood up, rubbing his neck "Can you hear anything?" he asked curiously "I...might have done it?”

Delilah shuddered, there was absolute silence in her head, her thoughts only hers. It was empty, her heart raced, she swallowed her, she'd gotten so used to Tom being the only other voice in her head and now their link was severed, she forced a smile and nodded. "Y-yeah works perfect," She tapped her fist against her head gently. "Just me and mine." She looked down, the emptiness spreading, how strange to feel sad for being alone in her own head.

Tom smiled "Well, this only works in this room...I think" he said simply "So if the world outside gets too loud, you can come in here and relax alright?" he asked, though he frowned a little, closing his eyes for a moment, altering it as best he could so his thoughts could still filter in "I like you hearing my thoughts though...so you'll just have to deal with that" 

He grinned teasingly, knowing if she didn't want to hear his thoughts she'd say something.

Instant relief hit Delilah and she flopped the her side. "I swear you know me. You read me so easily" She covered her face with her hands. "I like hearing your thoughts all the time. I said it already but yours are always the most honest, yeah" 

She reached her hand out to him, wiggling her fingers a bit. "Stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone" She waited in case he said no.

Tom smiled, taking her hand gently and slowly moving to the bed, plopping down and grinning a little "I'd love to" he agreed, kissing her cheek and sliding an arm around her slowly, just cuddling her close.

Smiling happily Delilah snuggled closer, her breath fanning over Tom's neck. "Tommy?" She whispered, still hiding her face against him.

"mmm...yes?" Tom asked curiously as he slid his fingers through her hair gently "Is something on your mind?" he added curiously.

Delilah trembled, swallowing audibly. "I... need to tell you something..." She tried calming the shaking, but fear welled in her stomach, cold and sickening.

Tom smiled slightly "Tell me" he answered "You can tell me anything...you know that" he added, stroking her hair slowly and gently.


	12. Chapter 12

Taking a deep breath and hugging him as tightly as she could the telepath confessed. "I love you. I am in love with you like I've never loved anyone in my life, I can't stand the thought of losing you. I hate that I've made such a mess of things, I stayed because I love you and I am terribly selfish, I have always loved you even before I knew what love was I loved you, I still love you. I adore you, you drive me crazy with all that you are and all that you make me want to be, I can't stop loving you. I never stop thinking of you." She inhaled sharply.

"When I saw you had come for me... I knew you were lying and I saw how much it hurt you to lie, especially to me, there were so many reason's I left and one was because of my absolute adoration of you. If I stayed I'd drag you down because I was the crazy kid, everything was wrong with me and I couldn't ruin your light with my darkness." She stopped her breathing shallow her hear pounding, she hugged him and hugged him hard, not wanting to see the look on his face if he was disgusted.

Tom wasn't disgusted though, he kissed the top of her head and slowly managed to get her to look at him. His smile was radiant "I Love you too Delilah...I've always loved you, since we were kids" he admitted quietly "You could never ruin anything in my life, because you've always been the light in my life Delilah" 

he took a deep breath "I want you to stay, I know you've probably contemplated leaving when you get control of your abilities...I know you pretty well. But I want you to stay, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in my life."

Delilah's eyes were the size of plates, he just... his thoughts mirrored his words, he was telling the truth. "Oh...my" She broke into tearful laughter, she was so happy, this was more then she'd even considered wishing for. "Tommy" She pulled him close again kissing him deeply, her fingers gripping his hair. "I love you, gods Tommy I love you, I love you" She kissed him harder, repeating that she loved him over and over.

Tom smiled lovingly "I love you too Delilah" he grinned, kissing her passionately, holding her close and eagerly giving her all the affection he knew she craved. He nuzzled and kissed her tenderly "I wanted to tell you last night, but I got caught in the heat of the moment...and we started making out and then you bolted" he giggled.

Delilah turned crimson and apologized. "I didn't know what to do. I was afraid... And after Luke's visit and even though you believed what you said to be true I was afraid." She kissed him again, more slowly hesitantly. "I want to... but I-" Her entire face heated. "As I've said. I'm a virgin, literally. I've never done anything passed kissing. I don't know what to do Tommy." Her eyes closed gently and she took a moment to calm down.

Tom smiled warmly "mmm...you trust me...yes?" he asked softly, stroking his hands over her cheeks, making eye contact with her "I want this...and if you want it too, I can show you...we can take it slow, and I won't do anything you aren't ready for. You can tell me to stop at any time and I will, no questions asked”

"I only trust you..." She heard his sincerity, his touch was sending tingles through her body. "I'm just saying I might suddenly be a cartoon character with a massive nosebleed from how ...how stunning you are" She broke in to a cheeky smile, her hands slipped under his shirt, lightly running her fingers along his sides. "We can try" She blushed.

Tom chuckled a bit "Mmm...you're the stunning one my dear" he purred, removing his shirt as he kissed her again, pressing her back against the bed and slowly moving to undress them both, kissing her passionately as his mind swirled with his love and adoration for her.

Tom smiled "mmm...Delilah" he moaned, sliding his fingers over her breasts slowly, teasing her nipples as he kissed her passionately. His thoughts were a symphony of love and adoration, with lust and desire permeating his thoughts as well.

Delilah shivered. "Oh...gods, is it meant to feel so good from another?" She felt her stomach quiver, tightness aching deep, her hands drifted along his body, squeezing his ass, fingers slipping around to touch his anaconda tentatively.

Tom smiled a bit "I'd like to think it was by design...yes" he grinned, moving to lick lightly over her nipple as he moaned, feeling her touch on his cock "mmm...my darling" He moaned, shuddering in pleasure.

Delilah's hands went from his cock to his hair, a needy moan leaving her, "Please do that again baby...please!" She tugged his hair rubbing her thighs together.

Tom smiled and nodded, continuing to lick over her nipples lightly, teasingly. He was taking his time, shuddering at her taste, and the feeling of finally having her against him.

Delilah shuddered, half finished words escaping on whimpers, his tongue was making her crazy, his thickness was brushing her thighs.

Tom smiled, stroking his fingers over her skin, moving to kiss her passionately, rubbing against her and slowly taking his time, not wanting to rush anything.

Delilah felt her mind going in a million directions, all her own, and Tom's, all sweet, dirty, intense passionate, loving. "Tommy... mmm”

Tom smiled, leaning in and kissing her gently "are you sure about this my love? I know last night you mentioned waiting...I don't want you to feel as though I am pressuring you into this" He purred lovingly.

Delilah groaned in embarrassment, "I panicked. I... Thought that I was some how ruining your career by even kissing you." The blue haired younger woman moved her hands to cup his cheeks. "I'm sure and not pressure... heh. Other then this mounting pressure here" She slipped one hand down her body, lightly tapping her mound.

Tom grinned "Nah, you'd be ruining my career by not kissing me" he said cheekily "I mean...I'd be sad if you didn't kiss me, and that's bad for business" he smirked playfully, kissing her slowly again as he rubbed against her lazily, his cock sliding over her mound, not sliding in just yet

Delilah swallowed her nerves, leaning in to kiss him, spreading her legs wider. "Well we certainly can't have that can we?" She smirked, her voice dropping in to a sultry purr. "Condom?" She whispered.  
Tom thought for a moment "Hm...I think I have some around here somewhere..." he reached into one of the drawers by her bed (It had once been a guest bedroom and hid a small stash of condoms. "AHA!" he grinned, pulling out one "I knew stashing condoms in various places in the house was a good idea" he grinned.

Delilah made a face "How did I not see those?" She wonder absently, before she realized, this was truly happening, no going back now, sure he'd let her but then... no this was it with Tom the only man she'd ever truly loved. This was right and safe and wonderful. "Clever man you are, yeah?" She grinned pulling his closer for a kiss, she took the condom, tore open the wrapper and slid it on him a hell of a lot easier then movies made it out to be.

Tom smiled lovingly "I try to be clever, works most of the time" he purred playfully, kissing her tenderly. Once he was covered with the condom he slowly slid into her, moaning in pleasure "Fuck...you are so warm, so tight" he purred.

Delilah winced when he entered her, the sharp pain causing her to gasp, her eyes shut tight, hands fisted against his back. "Tommy... your splitting me" Her mind frayed, her thoughts mixing with his, hot, pleasure, pain, tight, wet, stretching, filling, oh god, too much, not enough, it was overwhelming.

Tom moaned as he filled her slowly, sliding in deep into her, before slowly pulling out and easing in again, shivering as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses, his mind focused on the way she felt around his cock.

"Oh... mmm!" Her eyes squeezed shut her body felt like it was breaking apart, the fullness in her, the swelling emotions, everything was sensitive. Heaven, this was heaven, the way it felt when he pulled out left her whimpering and crying out a series of no, no, no, becoming yes, yes, yes when he slid back. "Tommy, ooh my go, harder please? I think I need harder!”

Tom moaned in pleasure "mmm...Of course darling" he purred playfully, thrusting into her deeper and harder, moaning in pleasure as he felt Delilah's inner walls clenching around him.

"Ah! Yes... that's fuuuck!" She scratched his back not thinking straight, her head tossed back bright blue hair flared over the pillows, every thrust forced a moan of pleasure from her, her inner walls gripped him with every withdraw, eagerly welcoming him as he pushed back in.

Tom groaned "Fuck, you are so...oh...darling Delilah" he moaned, fucking into her faster "you are so amazing..." he kissed her heatedly, trying to keep control of himself as he fucked her roughly.

Delilah was a mess of whimpers, moans, and groans, her back arching, her eyes rolling, her teeth clamping on his neck, she going to cum it was happening already and she couldn't stop it. "Tommy....babe..pl-ease... cumming... g-g-going to!"

Tom moaned in pleasure "mmm...me too, cum for me baby, my love...my Delilah" he moaned, kissing her passionately as he thrust in a little deeper and harder, shuddering in ecstasy, feeling his toes curl as he got close.

His need, her need mixed and ripped through her, with a loud long scream, she came, muscles tense toes curled, legs wrapped around his hips, squeezing harshly, her vision blurred and her body arched, her nails digging into his back, she felt every inch of her burning as her quim milked his cock, squeezing, throbbing, locking tight. "TOMMY!"

Tom shivered in pleasure, pressing against her and sliding his hands to grip her hips, his body stiffening as he arched, his face an expression of pure bliss "ohhh...fuck Delilah" he groaned hungrily.

Delilah felt goosebumps break out as her breathing slowly came back to normal, her body aching, her mind still unfocused, this was a high she'd never felt, physical love mixed with pure emotional love. No wonder there were nymphomaniacs. "Hehe" She felt a fit of laughter rising in her chest, she was so happy, and sated and full and relaxed and giddy, her hands combed through Tom's hair, kissing him tenderly atop his head.

Tom smiled lovingly, coming down from the pleasure as he laid against her, nuzzling her as he rolled them so he laid on his back and she was spooned against him "mmm...so, was it as good as you imagined it would be?" he asked curiously with a smile, kissing her tenderly.

A blush tinged Delilah's cheeks, "I can't possibly describe how different that was... How brilliant that was" She snuggled closer to him, kissing him in return, between smiles. "I love you, Tommy" She snuggled closer.

Tom grinned "I love you too my Delilah" he purred, stroking his fingers through her hair "mmm...if I had known we were doing this, I'd have made the safe space my bedroom, that way you could share my room" he purred playfully "maybe I'll work on that tomorrow" he smiled.

Delilah laughed softly, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his abdomen. "If you'd have thought of this more in terms of you knew it would happen... It wouldn't have" She kissed his chest.

Tom chuckled at that, kissing her gently again "Good point" he purred "I never count my chickens before they hatch..." he shrugged and smiled warmly.

Delilah laughed softly, her stomach turning as paranoia tried engulfing her. Fuck why weren't things just easy. "Um... If I don't ask this I am going to make myself crazy again..." She took a deep breath, pulling herself up to look in his eyes, pulling her hair to one side. "I'm not asking for a stupid ring or any shit like that, yeah...But this is... You and I are permanent, yeah?" She searched his face, his mind for any signs that meant she should just leave while she could.

Tom smiled, kissing her gently before he nodded "Permanent, monogamous, and amazing" he answered "I only want you..." he purred lovingly, stroking his fingers over her cheek gently. "If that's what you want...that is?”  
A heavy sigh of absolute relief left her. "I do want that...this. Yes please. My wonderful Tommy." She caressed his back feeling the scratches she'd left on him, "Hmm I haha um I kinda clawed you, yeah" She smiled, leaning in to kiss him deeply. "I only want you, mine forever" Her lips hurt from smiling so much for so long.

He finally decided to stop being lazy, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash "mmm...then I'm yours for as long as you'll have me" he kissed her tenderly, nuzzling and sliding his fingers through her hair again.

Delilah took a moment to appreciate Tom's exposed cock, licking her lips, a rush of arousal hitting her, that had been inside her, taking her, filling her stretching her, claiming her. "Mine forever then, yeah?" She grinned, leaning into his touch, then covering her mouth quickly to yawn.

Tom grinned and nodded "Always and forever" he agreed, nuzzling Delilah and stroking his thumb over her bottom lip "Have I mentioned that you are incredibly beautiful?" he asked with a smile

"You ...I swear babe you live to make women swoon!" She teased, her fingers working a scar on his back, his thoughts drifted to it for a moment, "Oh from warhorse? Poor darling." She smiled bemusedly, "I'm so very tired my love...I've never been tired like this" Delilah kissed his chin, feeling her eyes get heavy.

Tom grinned and nuzzled her softly "Sleep now my darling Delilah" he purred, kissing her forehead and holding her lovingly "I'll be right here when you wake..." he added, stroking his hand over her cheek in a gentle caress.

Delilah tossed her leg over Tom's her body seemingly under his spell. "I love you my Tommy" She whispered drifting off to sleep tangled in her beloved's body.


	13. Chapter 13

When they woke the next day Delilah was sore and stiff but grinning like a maniac the whole time. She made breakfast and brought it to Tom, more easily able to ignore the thoughts that weren't hers. She was accepted, loved and wanted. For all her flaws and broken pieces she was loved and in love. 

She blushed when she kissed him goodbye, then promptly slapped herself for the mental image of newlyweds. "OK time to practice" She noticed the further Tom was from her the more antsy she got because things just kept getting louder. She took deep calming breaths and started cleaning, imagining a wall in her mind with a steel soundproof door that only Tom could access. 

She could almost feel the invading thoughts like a battering ram, a physical thing trying to break down her walls, at some point she'd stopped moving around and stood gripping the bannister along the stairs, focusing on keeping everyone out. Then a loud shrill cry came through. 

Someone had fallen down the stairs, but she didn't know where, how far away... She froze and listened hard, no one was around to help the kid, home sick while the parents worked. "No... I can't, I can't, phone!" She snatched up the phone then paused again, she needed to know where to send an ambulance, a chorus of profanities ran a derby in her head.

Then with out meaning to she sent her thoughts to the kid, making them picture their home address and phone number how to call their mother at work, there was a trick to the front latch... Delilah panted hard, she'd never done this, it was exhausting, she calmed the kid, a girl barely thirteen, oh fuck she'd been running because she got her period for the first time. Poor kid. 

Shaking but focused she dialed emergency services, giving all the information that was safe to give and telling them how to contact the child's parents, then she hung up, dazed and confused she stumbled toward the stairs, her limbs were quivering. She felt the girls upset still keeping the connection to her open until help arrived. 

Delilah made it to the stairs only to slump against them, "Just need to rest my eyes" She honestly planned to just catch a break for a moment then get to her room. Instead she passed out.

When Tom arrived home from his meeting and public appearance/interview that day, he saw Delilah passed out at the stairs. He rushed over to her, lifting her and carrying her to her room "Delilah? Darling are you alright? i need you to wake up for me now" he said quietly, trying to remain calm. 

Everything had gone well that day, but this was not at all what he had expected to come home to, and honestly he was beginning to panic.

Delilah's eyes fluttered open, "I helped someone..." She threw her arms around Tom as the memories flooded back. She rapid fired the retelling of how she'd been practicing and how she'd been doing well and learned that she could send her thoughts a least a little. "I pin pointed where the little girl was and got the ambulances there and she's safe...when did you get home my love?" She blinked and pulled back to look at Tom.

Tom sighed heavily in relief "a few minutes ago, you scared me to death!" he looked at her in relief "I came home and you were passed out by the stairs, I had no idea if you fell down them or just passed out or what had happened" he admitted "I'm gad you are getting a sort of control over your powers, but I would much appreciate it if you were a bit more careful not to over-exert yourself”

"In my defense I was trying to get in here... I just didn't make it. I was in fact doing well till about four pm. Then that all happened and my body decided to fuck the floor" She stuck out her tongue playfully but became somewhat serious. "I'm really sorry that I scared you, yeah. It really wasn't trying to." She kissed his nose, "I missed you. How were the jobs?”

Tom smiled "It was a standard day really. Had a meeting about a new movie I'm doing. I think if you are doing well enough by the time filming starts...I might bring you along? I don't want it to be too overwhelming for you, but it would be a nice vacation" he shrugged and smiled.

Delilah shrieked and tackled Tom to the floor. "YES! Take me! I want to see you work first hand!!!" She giggled, wiggling a top him excitedly. "Shit should I change my hair back to normal? I haven't been blonde in years, never looked good blonde, this is so exciting, fuck worrying about whether or not I up for it I SAY I AM!" Her excitement was palpable.

Tom smiled and kissed her softly "Blonde might be better, but I'll leave that up to you" he said simply "I'd prefer you be able to block everyone out a bit better...just in case, but alright...I'll take you with me" he grinned.

Delilah laughed, "I highly doubt it'd seem appropriate to show up on your arm or with you and have wild blue locks." She kissed his entire face grinning. "Well then I need to push myself my love. I've spent ages running away. Killing myself, so now I'd rather get tired trying to be better" She wiggled to her knees then pulled Tom to his feet, leading him to his room.

Tom kissed Delilah lovingly, walking with her to his bedroom, plopping down on the bed "ugh, i just realized how sweaty I am...I really need a shower" he chuckled "wanna relax on the bed while I get cleaned up real fast?"

Delilah grinned, "Yeah sounds good. I'll be here waiting totally not imagining you butt naked covered in soap and stroking yourself" She had to exhale slowly and measured, she'd gotten herself worked up. "Go on love get showered." She snuggled into his bed languishing in his scent.

Tom laughed softly "I won't stroke myself till I'm back in bed with you...deal?" he purred playfully, kissing her tenderly before going to shower quickly, He washed the sweat and grime off himself, before drying off and wrapping a towel around his waist as he headed toward the bedroom again "I'm all cleaaaaaan!" he grinned as he flopped on the bed next to Delilah.

Delilah had stripped to her panties and while he'd been showering and rolled around her lover's bed to entertain herself. When he came out in just the towel she'd gawked. "Clean is good. Getting dirty together is better" She pulled Tom closer and removed his towel kissing him passionately.

The two made love a few times until falling asleep, then the days followed in the same fashion, working on their powers, researching, trying to find others, falling in to bed together, or the couch, or the stairwell... Even against the kitchen fridge. Tom went to work here and there, Delilah cleaned up and fixed things the Maid moved. She moved them back to where she preferred them. 

She and Tom grew closer together, and shortly before it was time to travel for Tom's new role he and Delilah went and got the blue removed from her hair, returning it to the strawberry blonde it had been. It had grown to reach her backside.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Tom was blissfully happy. He got to do what he loved, and come home to the woman he loved. He actually loved her strawberry Blonde hair, and when they arrived for the first day of shooting, his female lead was being rather obstinate "What do you mean I'm not giving enough emotion?" She asked angrily "I can't work like this!" She stomped off. 

The director chuckled "I can replace you ya know!" he called before he looked at Tom, and Delilah...as well as the other actresses around. "You, you look perfect for this" he said as he looked at Delilah "how would you like to co-star with Tom?" he asked as Tom nudged her forward a little 

"Go on...you can do this ya know" Tom purred in her ear "it'll be fun”

Delilah felt her cheeks flame, she turned back to Tom and glared daggers at him, she was NOT dressed up, had just gone casual like him, jeans a T-shirt with a horned male video game character on it and a soft brown leather jacket over it, she even had clunky boots on. "I-I've never acted before" She felt her nerves kicking up, but then she heard the director's, saw what exactly he wanted from the previous actress.

SO swallowing the lump in her throat and posing how she saw the director she waited for him to say go. The moment he did she acted it perfectly, throwing the anguish in to her voice, and then switched to the bubbly cheerful, in love part, as if Tom was actively in front of her. The words meant for him and no one else, her voice strong her posture changing accordingly. When the Director finally said cut, her adrenaline rush was making her knees practically knock together as she walked back to Tom her head up, lips sealed, heart hammering.

Tom smiled at Delilah encouragingly, watching her as she did the performance. He grinned widely. When she returned to where he was standing he hugged her tightly "You did magnificently my darling" he purred lovingly. 

The director applauded "Absolutely perfect! way better than who we originally cast" He said with a shrug "looks like you'll get top billing...Delilah was it?”

"Don't let go, babe, seriously my knees are knocking to the point that I might fall on my ass" She whispered so only he heard her, her arms came around his. "Yes... Delilah Skane. That's me. Yes! I would love too. I am very grateful" She turned to the Director and bowed deeply, her smile broad and bright.

Tom smiled warmly, grinning as he kept his arms around her "This filming should be pretty fun" he grinned, watching as the Director changed some things around 

"We'll have to do some paperwork changes, but I think we can make this work, you two will share a trailer, a large one...since you two are...entwined" the director shrugged "we'll begin filming the main scenes tomorrow" he added.

Delilah blushed laughing politely to the director. "I can't wait to get to work, Sir." She was keeping her cool, blocking everyone around her, other then Tom behind her, she laced their fingers looking up at him, grinning ear to ear. "I'm so excited!" She bounced on the balls of her feet in Tom's embrace.

The Director grinned "Good, I'll be looking for that Enthusiasm during shooting; now go get plenty of rest, and I'll see you at 7 AM for hair and Makeup" he grinned

Tom smiled at Delilah "Let's go check out our Trailer eh?" he grinned, excited for this role if he got to enjoy it with Delilah

Delilah nodded. "Sounds fantastic, let's go" She walked side by side with him out of set. The sunlight was brutal on her eyes, "Holy Hades my eyes bleed!" She slammed her eyes shut fumbling through her messenger bag for her sunglasses and Tom's. A few thoughts reached her, scathing angry thoughts. "Uh oooh..." She tugged Tom but it was too late the former lead actress had clocked them and was power walking to them.

The now replaced actress saw her replacement on the arm of her nor former male lead, and she had words for this unknown bitch. "EXCUSE ME!" She hissed in a shrill voice. "I need to talk to you, this instant!"

Tom looked at the Actress flatly "No, you really don't" he said simply "you have been replaced, if you wish to discuss it, take it up with the director. If you'll excuse me" he proceeded to walk away with Delilah toward their trailer as the security for the set approached the woman, either to take her to the director...or to remove her from the premises.

Eyes wide, but hidden she exhales a long sigh. "She was going to break my nose! Holy fucking Easter Bunnies! She was going to straight Girl Fight me" She mimicked boxing moves, walking faster to keep up with Tom. "You just shut her the fuck down like BAM BIATCH! It was awesome she didn't know what to do when you went full authority mode. Expected to be able to walk all over you" 

She walked with Tom to the Trailer's in time to witness a stage hand changing the Trailer name tags, a thrill running through her, her name was under Tom's in bold black lettering, under that in parenthesis (Lead actress) This was it, she couldn't contain her excitement, with a giddy squeal she leapt in to Tom's arms wrapping her long legs around his hips in front of everyone her arms around his neck 

"THIS IS SO EXCITING I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO BE IN A MOVIE! AND WITH YOU!!! AND, AND OH MY CRAP!! PINCH ME I'M DREAMING!" She shouted forgetting the eyes on her, then there were giggles, some loud, some muffled, the general consensus seemed to be approval over her as a person, or what they could see of her so far.

Tom grinned "I've dealt with women like her before, they think they can walk over any man they want, and are amazed when I shut them down" he shrugged. 

When he saw their trailer he grinned, hugging her tightly "I'm proud of you" he grinned "I'm also pretty excited to do this with you, I think it'll be fun!" he grinned brightly.

Going inside the trailer after standing properly again, she and Tom looked around, Delilah amazed with everything, it's even slightly decorated for their roles. "Woooooow!" She turned in the bedroom space, then tested the bed with her hand. "It's almost like home" She felt nervous, excitement travel through her. "You know I completely cheated during that "audition" just now" She fidgeted

Tom chuckled "And? using your skills to your advantage, there's nothing wrong with that" he said simply with a shrug and smile "we got to work together because of it" he added with a grin.

The unease in her faded. "I was actually concerned you'd disapprove. I am pleased we get to work together." She played with her bangs, grinning ear to ear. "I have no clue what I'm doing! Help me Obi Tom Kenobi, your my only hope!" She covered her mouth to muffle the loud laughter.

Tom grinned a bit "just follow your instincts, learn the lines, follow the director's lead...there's not much to it, you've done pretty well already" he grinned brightly

Delilah ran her hair through her hair, massaging her scalp a bit. "Still got a minor headache from the static of everyone" She admitted "Come here baby, I need some kisses!" She held her hands out.

Tom smiled, moving close and kissing her tenderly, hugging her close and stroking his hands through her hair "mmm...want me to give you a scalp massage??" he asked with a loving smile "it usually helps your headaches”

"Yes please, I love you so much, you are simply the best" She kissed his wrists, before leaning up to capture his lips, kissing him tenderly. "Thank you for saving me" She leaned into him letting him begin the massage.

As the time went one the two worked their asses off, both in their relationship and on camera, Delilah gained ground in the acting world, landing rolls with other famous actors and parts in music videos, with bands like 30 Seconds to Mars, and even Rammstein. 

She and Tom were all the talk for ages and her sister Lucille was furious, despised it, when Tom and Delilah's first film had first hit the news and theaters Lucille had attempted to ruin Delilah's growing career in it's early stage by going to tabloids and telling them about Delilah's drug habit and how she was a thief, had attempted to kill herself. 

However Tom and Delilah had become friends with many reporters and news stations of proper reputation. They'd warned the couple of what the woman claiming to be Delilah's sister was trying to do. He convinced Delilah to do an interview and divulge her childhood trauma. The horrible things that Lucille had done to her. 

Of course she left out the abilities she had and just let everything out. Even things Tom had been unaware of. She cried real tears, mostly angry at her short comings, and the fear she had for her niece Mina. 

Their mother and father, rest his soul, hadn't a clue as they had both worked two jobs each to support their daughters. She confessed that for a rime she was in fact homeless because she'd run away to escape the abuse from her sister. 

When the interview was done Tom hugged her tightly, and told her he was proud of her. The interviewers both male and female were wiping away their tears and asked to hug her. 

Her group of friends, or at least people she was comfortable with. Her connections expanded. When her first check arrived for the first film arrived at her and Tom's home she had been half asleep when she grabbed the mail in her t-shirt and panties, Tom had been doing his exercises, both physical and telekinetic when her elated shriek crashed his concentration.

He'd managed to get to his feet only, then careened to the floor with her astride him screaming and waving the check in his face, her natural strawberry blonde curls flying about as she wiggled a top him. 

He could only laugh and kiss her and tell her how proud he was of her. Things were calm. 

Life was good. 

Life Is... Good.


End file.
